We flourish in the shadow
by Midnight Custard
Summary: Kyouya asks the twins to kiss during Host club. He of course wants to gain more money on them, but is that the only reason? Could it be that the mighty shadow king is actually falling for the devious brothers? Hikaru/Kaoru, Twins/Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at Ouran fiction, and it will probably be a series.**

**I do not own Ouran Host club, it belong to Bisco Hatori.**

**This story contains twincest, and later I'll probably add poor Kyouya to the mix.**

Kyouya Ootori was sitting in front of his laptop, studying the profit's the Host club had made during the past week. The Host club had ended over one hour ago, and by now all their customers and also most of the hosts were gone. Only Kyouya and the Hitachiin twins remained in the third music room.

Kyouya smiled to himself, today's theme had been prison and it had been very successful. All the girls had left their prisoners (hosts) with satisfied smiles all over their faces. Oh yes, the money gained from today's Host club were enough to put Kyouya in a very good mood.

But after some minutes Kyouya's satisfied smile changed to a frown, and he leaned closer to his laptop, critically studying the statistics. Then he abruptly rose, and strode over to the twins. The brothers were sitting in a sofa, Hikaru playing his gameboy and Kaoru reading a novel.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kyouya stood in front of the twins, with his arms crossed and a glare flashing through his glasses.

"Yeah?" The twins answered simultaneously with bored voices. Kaoru put down his book and lifted his golden eyes to watch Kyouya, but Hikaru continued with his game.

"Did you know," Kyouya asked while glaring at Kaoru, "that only by kissing each other, you two would increase your designations with approximately 75 %?"

Now also Hikaru lowered his gameboy and joined his brother in astonished gaping at their sempai. Kyouya continued.

"Come on, all us hosts know you're already together anyway, and to display some more affection in front of the girls would only make them happier. I, eh I mean the Host club, would make much more money if you took your "brotherly love" to the next level. I demand that you kiss each other during Host club." He ended, still with crossed arms.

The twins grinned and glanced at each other. Then Hikaru turned to Kyouya. "Your wish is our law, oh shadow king!" Kyouya growled and the twins snickered. "I don't mind kissing my gorgeous brother in front of crazy fangirls. But won't Tono get upset if Kaoru and I make out in public? I mean, he do see us as his sons…"

"I'll take care of Tamaki, don't you worry about him. So… we have a deal?"

Hikaru happily nodded, but Kaoru got up from the couch and slowly walked towards Kyouya. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them, and though Kyouya would never admit it, those eyes made him pretty nervous.

"Of course, it's a great deal!" Kaoru's smooth voice sent shivers down Kyouya's back, and he tensed as the younger twin got even closer.

"But I'm curious Kyouya-sempai," Kaoru all but whispered, "Are you sure money is the only reason you want me and Hikaru to kiss?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kaoru." Kyouya's voice was solemn, his eyes showed no emotions, but inside him his heartbeat quickened.

Hikaru went up and embraced his twin from behind. Now Kyouya had two pairs of cunning, golden eyes watching him intently and two pairs of pink lips smirking at him. He was in trouble…

"Oh but I think you know what we're talking about Kyouya," Hikaru leered, "Didn't you think we would notice the way you're staring at us when we're cuddling each other in front of the girls? We know you're always watching us, eagerly taking in every touch, every word. So what my dear brother mean," Hikaru let his hands wander up and down Kaoru's slender torso, "is that are you sure you only want us to kiss for the money, or do your own perverted desires play a part in it as well?"

Kyouya had to force himself to stay calm. How did they know? This was bad, really really bad, but he wouldn't give in to those devious twins…

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyouya said courtly, feeling how his palms got sweaty.

Kaoru chuckled warmly and smiled towards him. "Well, if you say so sempai… Oh and those kisses you wanted, do you think that something like this would do?" Kaoru turned his head and carefully pulled Hikaru's head towards him. The two redheads smiled against each other, and then they slowly let their lips meet. Kaoru opened his mouth to let his twin's tongue inside, and they both closed their eyes and sighed as Hikaru's tongue slowly explored Kaoru's warm mouth. Hikaru's hands were caressing his brother's chest and stomach, and Kaoru hold onto Hikaru's hair with one of his hands.

The kiss grew more passionate, and the brothers were whimpering and panting before they reluctantly let go of each other.

Kyouya stood frozen on the same spot. His lips were set in a grim line and beyond his glasses, his eyes saw nothing. His brain had been conquered of golden eyes, wet lips and symmetrical divine beauty, and his usual reason and logic were nowhere to be found. Kyouya Ootori was completely and utterly shocked.

"Hikaru, I think we killed sempai." Kaoru whispered to his brother, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards.

"Good bye Kyouya! We'll see you on Monday!" Hikaru shouted, and then the twins ran off together, their loud laughter echoing through the empty school.

**There, done! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing?**

**Yours sincerely/ Midnight custard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you whenpigsflythensure and tia22 for your reviews! **

**Here is chapter two of We flourish in the shadow, I still don't own Ouran.**

**Please leave feedback, it would make my day! **

The following week was a nightmare for Kyouya. Every time he took a break from his computer, and let his mind relax, images of the twins kept popping up in his head. This lead to three or four hard on's every day, and it was not something Kyouya approved of.

He was used to being strong, and having complete control of himself and his emotions. No one could outsmart him and no one could affect him. He was immutable.

Every night Kyouya dreamt about Hikaru and Kaoru. Sometimes they were innocent dreams, like Kyouya going to the zoo with the twins, or Kyouya getting a new shiny computer by Hikaru. But most times the dreams were not so innocent. He was by now used to waking up in the middle of the night, sweaty all over and painfully hard. And every time it happened he saw the twin's taunting smirks in front of him. Kyouya would make the little devil's pay, if it so was the last thing he did in this life.

On the positive side the Host club was gaining more profits than ever before, due to the Hitachiin's improved love act. The customers were queuing to see Hikaru kiss his younger twin, and the girls went more and more euphoric each time.

Kyouya was aware of the glances and smirks the brother's kept sending him during the Host club hours. They knew he was watching them, and they were constantly mocking him about it.

Kaoru was worst. After every heated kiss he shared with his brother, Kaoru put on a fake blush and smiled prettily for the girls, but when no one was looking he turned to Kyouya and winked or smiled one of those mischievous smiles.

Kyouya had long known that Kaoru was the most evil of the twins. Hikaru was louder, insensitive and more childish, but at least you knew where you had him. Kaoru was more caring, careful and nicer than Hikaru, but he was always plotting, manipulating people and he was very smart. He was actually quite alike Kyouya.

Another of Kyouya's new "top ten things to do" was to reflect over how the twins acted when sleeping together. He was pretty sure that Hikaru was the dominant one, he was all too proud to let someone else rule over him. And Kaoru of course was the submissive. But Kyouya had a hard time believing that Kaoru was the sensitive, blushing uke he acted as during Host club, when sleeping with Hikaru. He was probably more of a cunning, manipulating uke, who knew exactly how to act to get his older brother to give him everything he wanted. Kyouya had an intense desire to study this matter closer.

Exactly one week after the kissing incident, the Host club was as usual entertaining squealing girls in the third music room. Today the boys (and Haruhi) were dressed up like the old Greeks. Which meant that they were not very dressed at all. Tamaki had a golden armour and a red cape, and Mori was also in armour. The rest were just dressed in white chiton's, which were carelessly draped over their shoulders.

Kyouya was in a terrible mood. He hadn't got any sleep this night either, and his silly chiton was itching something fierce. He was still bravely hosting though, walking around among the guests, offering them different Host club products.

"Good day, lovely ladies! Did you know that we Greeks have the most beautiful male body ideals in all history? That's why we're selling these large poster's of all club members in old Greek clothing. They're on sale, two for one! Could I tempt some of you pretty girls with a poster?"

Of course every girl in the room bought at least two poster's each.

Tamaki was doing his best for the customers as always. He was surrounded by three happy high school girls, all fighting for his attention. Tamaki kneed in front of one of the girls and kissed her hand.

"Beautiful maiden, let me be your hero. I can protect you from all the evil in this world, if you let me. I have never been defeated and I have fought against all kinds of mythological creatures. I have met princesses in hundreds, but never one as beautiful as you. My love for you is my only weakness, it is my Achilles heal."

Kyouya saw how the girl blushed and whispered Tamaki's name, while her friends were pushing at her, trying to take her place in front of the "hero". After checking on the Host club king, he turned his attention to the twins. They were sitting in their sofa, also surrounded by customers. Hikaru's arm was possessively draped over Kaoru's shoulders. When Kyouya got closer, he could hear the conversation.

"You know how Greek men take young, handsome men as their lovers? Well, I know that many older men wants to have my dear Kaoru as their lover, we actually have one who pines for my brother right here in this room…" While the girls suspiciously searched the room, Hikaru sent Kyouya a secret wink. "However, I will not let anyone else lay hands on my sweet brother. You are mine Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru blushed and leaned in to meet his twin's kiss.

Kyouya had seen enough. Annoyed he turned from the brothers. Hikaru you idiot, I pine for you too, and I don't like it one bit, Kyouya thought angrily. It was a good thing that the Host club would soon be over, he needed to get home and take care of the irritating problem in his trousers.

Kyouya had time to check on Haruhi, Mori and Honey, who all performed their services flawlessly, before Hikaru's voice got his attention again.

"It is such a wonderful feeling Kaoru, to be the ONLY one who is allowed to touch you…" Hikaru's taunting eyes were locked with Kyouya's, as he slipped his hand in beneath Kaoru's chiton. Kyouya's throat went dry as he watched Hikaru's hand caress Kaoru's chest and then continue downwards and…

There, in the third music room on a beautiful Friday afternoon, Kyouya Ootori, mother and vice-president of the Ouran Host club, finally snapped.

With the blood pounding in his ears, he walked swiftly to the twins, and sat down next to Kaoru in the sofa. When Kaoru turned to him in surprise, Kyouya took both of the younger boy's wrists in his hand. With his other hand he cupped Kaoru's head, and determined pulled it towards him. Kaoru gasped when their lips met, and his lips were locked in shocked resistance. But when Kyouya started to nibble on and lick the soft lips, he felt Kaoru's eyelashes flutter, and with a moan Kaoru gave in to the kiss.

Kyouya forcefully pushed his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, and couldn't help moaning himself at the wonderful feeling.

Kyouya decided to play as dirty as the twins, and started to slowly thrust his tongue in and out of Kaoru's mouth, a clear indication of an even naughtier act. When he felt Kaoru gasping after air, he finally drew back.

The twins customers had fainted and lay motionless on the floor, a lot of the other girls in the room had met a similar fate, and all the hosts were staring at Kyouya.

Kaoru's lips were red and swollen, and on his face there was a heavy, and for once real, blush. Hikaru was glaring at Kyouya, his eyes showing anger, confusion, shock and jealousy.

Kyouya rose from the couch and calmly brushed off his chiton. He smiled to the twins.

"Good bye Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll see you on Monday."

Kyouya turned and walked out from the dead silent music room. He smiled evilly for himself.

Payback's a bitch. Never mess with the shadow king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you lovely people for your reviews! Here is the third chapter, as I promised. I was going to finish and post it yesterday, but got caught in a snowstorm. **

**I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.**

**Have a good read, and please review! God knows I need it with all this blasted snow…**

Hikaru was pacing the corridor where the high school juniors had their lockers. He knew that Kyouya always came early on Monday mornings, to get some time to study in one of Ouran's many fancy libraries, before the lessons started.

Hikaru wanted to talk to Kyouya in private, so he had risen early, careful to not wake Kaoru, and got the driver to drive him to school when the rest of the city was still sleeping.

The older twin had been in a terrible mood all weekend. His feelings were all messed up, and he was really confused. He was terribly angry with their sempai for molesting his little brother, and he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss…

Hikaru angrily kicked on a locker. Damn Kyouya! What gave him right to kiss Kaoru like that? No one else but him was allowed to touch Kaoru, didn't he make it clear enough during their brotherly love show?

But still, it had been a very sexy kiss… Hikaru groaned frustrated. He had found the sight of his brother kissing another very upsetting, but also arousing. He couldn't deny that Kyouya was a very handsome guy, whom Hikaru had been attracted to since starting in the Host club.

Hikaru closed his eyes and imagined Kyouya's face. Mm he was very hot, with his dark, mysterious eyes, black hair and pale skin. If Hikaru had been the one Kyouya had kissed, how would it have felt? Probably wonderful and hot and… No, no Hikaru was mad at Kyouya. Mad. He would learn him to not touch Kaoru again.

Hikaru tensed, Kyouya came walking through the corridor. The older boy glanced at Hikaru, and went to unlock his locker.

"Good morning Hikaru, it's not everyday one see you in school this early. Is something the matter?" Kyouya asked, while taking of his jacket.

Hikaru scowled, "Like you don't know what's the matter! You kissed my brother!"

"Ah." Kyouya closed his locker but still didn't face Hikaru.

"Who do you think you are, doing something like that to Kaoru? You fucking pervert! I never want you to touch him again, understood?" Hikaru was seething, his fists tightly clenched.

Kyouya turned towards him and studied him with one of his unsettling glances.

"Poor Hikaru, are you jealous? There's no need to be you know."

Before Hikaru had a chance to react, Kyouya had pushed him up against the lockers. Hikaru put his hands on the other's shoulder, to push him away, but left them lying motionless when Kyouya's tongue forcefully entered his mouth.

The world was spinning in Hikaru's head as Kyouya violently plundered his mouth. It felt even better than he'd imagined…

All too soon, Kyouya pulled away. He smirked towards the younger boy, and then calmly walked away, exactly like he did when he'd kissed the other twin.

Hikaru was in a daze. He was even more confused now. It was settled, he definitely had a crush on Kyouya Ootori.

O-O-O-O-O

That evening Hikaru and Kaoru lay together in their bed. Kaoru was once again reading his novel, but Hikaru just lay on his back, staring out in space.

He had been a bit off all day, brooding about Kyouya. He didn't know what to do, he had never desired someone else than Kaoru before. And now he wanted both Kaoru and their sempai. Did Kaoru feel the same way? Hikaru should talk to him, but what if he would get angry? Or even worse, hurt?

All this mess was Kaoru's fault anyway! If he hadn't started that stupid game against Kyouya, nothing of this would've happened…

Hikaru peered up at his brother, he had really neglected Kaoru today. But Kaoru, being Kaoru, had not yet uttered a complain about Hikaru's weird behaviour.

"What are you reading?"

Kaoru lowered his book, and grinned excitedly towards his older brother, eager to talk about his great novel.

"It's called "Heart of darkness", written by Joseph Conrad. It's brilliant! It is about this sailor, who's called Marlow, who tells his friends about when he sailed down to Congo, to help a Belgian trading company. He is made the captain of a steamship, but it sinks or something like that, it's a bit confusing… Anyway, then he gets a mission, to find an agent named Kurtz, who has disappeared into the jungle, and…"

Hikaru's attention was slipping away. Instead his thoughts once again turned to Kyouya. Or more precisely, Kyouya's lips and tongue. Mm, what had he tasted like? Something tart and delicious… maybe lemon? Yes, lemon it was! But there had been a touch of mint on his tongue too, hadn't it? Lemon and mint… Maybe Kyouya had a sore throat and was eating lemon drops? And why the fuck did he care at all?

"…they treat him like a god, seriously! It's scary, he's gone completely mental, he has like lost himself, in the darkness of the jungle. It's so beautiful in some way, all the darkness… And so many kinds of darkness, like the darkness in yourself, that only comes out when you stop living after rules and routines... And I know you stopped listening to me long ago. Hikaru? Hikaru!"

Hikaru was snapped out of his daydream. "Eh what? Sorry Kaoru, I was just thinking…"

Kaoru put down his book and scooted closer to Hikaru with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Hikaru? You've been acting odd all day." Kaoru cupped Hikaru's cheek in his hand, and caressed the warm skin.

Hikaru leaned into his brother's caress and closed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Are you still upset that Kyouya kissed me?" Kaoru asked gently.

"No… I mean yes, but that's not the only thing I'm upset about."

Kaoru leaned in and brushed his lips against his twin's, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I was going to confront Kyouya this morning, about kissing you. I told you about that." Kaoru nodded. "But before I got to say everything I wanted to, he asked me if I was jealous, pushed me up against some lockers and kissed me." Silence fell over the room.

"Oh." Kaoru said. "And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Yeah, that is the problem, I don't know! I mean I hate that he's playing with us, doing whatever he pleases, but at the same time…"

Hikaru locked his eyes with Kaoru's calm, amber ones, and said miserably, "Kaoru, I want Kyouya. Like really really bad."

Kaoru chuckled warmly and climbed on top of Hikaru. "Why are you unhappy about that? Don't you know that Kyouya wants us too? He's been ogling us for the past three months…"

Hikaru looked a bit sheepish, "I know that he wouldn't mind it, but I was worried about what you would say…"

Kaoru chuckled again, his hand was slowly making it's way down to Hikaru's pants. "Silly Hika, I want to be with Kyouya too. I mean that kiss… Wow, he's really a great kisser…" "But not as good as you!" He hastily added when he saw Hikaru's glare.

Hikaru sighed in pleasure when his twin started to stroke him through his jeans. "I just don't want anything to change between us Kaoru, you're the most important thing in my life. I can't lose you."

Kaoru placed light, teasing kisses all over his brother's face. "Don't "kiss" you worry. Nothing "kiss" will change between "kiss" us. Everything will "kiss" work out fine, you'll see. Now be quiet and let me molest you…"

Lost in his brother's sweet voice, hands and luscious mouth, Hikaru finally relaxed, and stopped worrying.

**I hope you liked it! Hugs and kisses and a little treat ^^**

**Teaser Chapter 4:**

"Kyouya-sempai, will you go out with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! First of all, thank you, thank you and once again thank you for your reviews! You're wonderful!**

**It's starting to heat up between the twins and Kyouya, but they still have a long way to go (since I'm just a wee bit evil).**

**I don't own Ouran high school host club, nor do I own Christopher Columbus or America.**

**Answer to bigfan: Aaw thank you! It means so much to me that you like my story, since I'm not a very experienced writer. Here is chap 4, I hope it is to your liking! Hugs Custard**

**We flourish in the shadow, chapter 4:**

Hikaru slowly woke up, feeling smooth lips kissing up and down his chest. He smiled happily, but didn't open his eyes.

"Hikaru?" The soft lips made a pause, but soon continued to gently kiss.

"Hikaruuu…" Hikaru stubbornly kept his eyes shut, if it got Kaoru to continue his lovely awakening ceremony, then Hikaru would gladly pretend to be asleep all day.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru gasped and shot up from bed when he felt Kaoru's small, sharp teeth dig into his sensitive nipple.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, you meanie!" Hikaru glared at the giggling Kaoru, who was sitting fully dressed (unfortunately) on their bed.

"Hihi, I can't help it Hikaru, you just taste too good!" Kaoru sobered up, but smiled brightly towards his older brother, "But get out of bed now lazy! Don't you know what day it is today?"

Hikaru stared numbly at him. Kaoru sighed.

"It's the big "ask Kyouya-sempai out on a date" day! You don't want to miss that now do you? So rise and shine darling." With that Kaoru jumped up from their bed, went over to their briefcases and started to pack them.

Hikaru stayed on their bed for awhile, staring defiantly at Kaoru's back. His eyes took on a predatory glint as he noticed the way the Ouran uniform trousers clung tightly to Kaoru's ass. Hikaru quietly crawled up from beneath the covers and sneaked up behind Kaoru.

"How about we skip the first lesson… I can think of much nicer things to do…" Hikaru breathed in Kaoru's ear, his arms snaking around his twins torso possessively, and his morning erection pressed against the other boy's ass.

Kaoru freed himself and turned around to grin at Hikaru, "Nope. First lesson happens to be history, and you know that's one of my favourite subjects! Dress now Hikaru, I'll go down and ask the chief to prepare a morning sandwich for you. You'll have to eat it in the car, cause we're late…"

Kaoru skipped off and left Hikaru grumbling.

"Every subject is your bloody favourite one…"

O-O-O-O-O

One hour later, Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their usual desks, on each side of Haruhi. The history teacher was lecturing about Christopher Columbus and the discovery of America.

Hikaru didn't listen. He sat sketching enthusiastically, passion burning in his golden eyes. The older twin was actually very good at drawing. He was much better at it than his brother, who's cows and cats looked suspiciously alike.

This rainy, grey morning Hikaru was sketching Kaoru. He studied him closely, trying to draw the way Kaoru's eyes shone brightly as he hungrily lapped up every word the teacher said.

It was like there were embers, deep down in Kaoru's eyes, creating sparks that danced around in the seas of amber… Hikaru chuckled quietly to himself. Embers in a sea of amber? My, he was a moron... Maybe he should start writing soppy, romantic poems? Nah, that was Kaoru's department.

The teacher turned from the board, and looked out over the class.

"Christopher Columbus did not sail to India, but instead he "discovered" America. Now, can anyone tell me why "discover" is an incorrect term? Yes Kaoru?"

Kaoru straightened up in his seat and lowered his hand.

"Columbus didn't discover America, because it had already been discovered. It was discovered by the Indians many hundred thousand years ago, when they walked over from Russia. It's so wrong that Columbus is famous for discovering America, it makes it sound like the people who were already living there were animals, and not intelligent humans as ourselves. What Columbus should be famous for is the massacre of thousands of Indians…"

Hikaru sighed to himself as he made the finishing touches to Kaoru's eyebrows. Leave it to his otherwise always calm and collected brother to get upset about injustices that was made like 500 years ago.

O-O-O-O-O

For Hikaru, the day seemed to crawl forward at a maddeningly slow pace. Lesson after lesson and after that the idiotic host club, when all he wanted to do was to ask Kyouya out, and get rid of this uncharacteristic nervousness of his.

Finally the day ended, and for the second time in two weeks, Kyouya and the twins sat alone in the third music room.

Hikaru's heart was doing somersaults, and his hands were shaking. He calmed down a little when Kaoru took his hand, and squeezed it soothingly.

Kaoru glanced towards Kyouya, who sat with his beloved computer, before turning to Hikaru, using their super twin telepathic powers to ask if he was ready. Hikaru swallowed nervously, but then nodded determined.

The twins got up from the couch, still hand in hand, and strode over to stand directly behind Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, we want to talk to you." They said as one.

Kyouya slowly turned around in his chair, his eyes distant and emotionless.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" He frowned briefly when he saw the way Hikaru's hands were shaking. "How are you Hikaru? Are you alright?"

Hikaru paled, was it so obvious that he was nervous? He bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. Fortunately he was saved by Kaoru, who smiled warmly towards their sempai and said "Oh he's just fine sempai, thank you for worrying though. But Kyouya, I must say I'm impressed, I've never thought about it earlier, but you're really good at keeping me and Hikaru apart. How do you know which one's which?"

That got Kyouya smiling, a genuine, beautiful smile, that Hikaru thought that the older boy should smile more often.

"It's not that hard, if one knows what to look after. First, as most know, you have your fringes parted different. You also have different voices, you walk different and you smell different too. And that's just the physical stuff, don't even get me started at your personalities."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused, "We smell different? Really? What do we smell like then?"

Kyouya chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, but I won't give up all my classified information boys. But back to business, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

No secret wink or other indication was needed as the brothers squeezed their hands tighter and opened their mouths simultaneously.

"Kyouya-sempai, will you go out with us?"

All was silent. Then… "What makes you think that I'd want to go out with you?"

And that was Hikaru's soul lying in a little puddle on the floor. He heard like in a dream, how his brother answered Kyouya and saw in a haze how Kyouya's stone face turned to a small smile.

"Haha, just testing you. I do want to go out with you, been wanting that for a long time…" Hikaru's soul was gasping for air and tried to get up on it's feet again.

"Why not meet tonight? There is this new club that I want to visit, why don't you join?" Hikaru's soul shot up from the floor and started to dance a victory dance.

Kaoru frowned, "But we're too young to go out clubbing, how will we get in?"

"Leave that to me, I know the owner. So what do you say?"

Hikaru was beaming, "Hell yeah! That sounds awesome! I'm in Kyouya!"

But Kaoru still looked troubled. "But Kyouya-sempai, it's Tuesday, we'll have to go to school tomorrow…"

Hikaru glared at Kaoru, why did his damn brother have to make everything so complicated? Kyouya chuckled again, now with his trademark evil shadow king smile.

"Well I guess you'll just have to take it easy with the drinks then Kaoru… I'll send a car to pick you up by ten."

**I hope you had a good read, please let me know what you think!**

**I'll also try to update faster next time, sorry but my inspirational muse kind of died for some days… **

**Until next time!**

**/Custard**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day! Or night, depending on where you live. I'm having night. **

**I'm really not good at updating and I apologize for that, I'll try to get better.**

**To make up for that, this chapter is unusually long, and also quite dramatic.**

**I do not own Ouran host club, but I do own The poisoned apple and Jacko.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, as I've said before, I love them!**

**Answer to bigfan: That is like the best compliment I can get! Thank you so much, I really try to get them realistic. And I wouldn't mind if the next season of the anime turned out to be a threesome between the twins and Kyouya ;). Hugs to you!**

**Answer to Electric-sempai: Oooh new reviewer! Don't thank me, I thank you :D**

**I hope this chapter will leave you wanting for more as well ^^ Hugs!**

Kaoru stood in front of the large mirror. He was dressed in black, skinny jeans and a midnight blue shirt with darker blue stripes.

"Shit! Where is my vest? The black, tight one? I can't find it! This is a catastrophe I can't go out clubbing without… Kaoru, are you listening to me? This is important!"

"Mm you left it in the bathroom the other day" Kaoru murmured, not taking his eyes from his reflection, critically considering his own outfit.

"Thanks!" Hikaru ran out from their room in a hurry, and Kaoru sighed. Hikaru was really looking forward to this, he obviously liked Kyouya more than Kaoru had suspected. Kaoru was excited himself, but didn't really feel comfortable with going to a club.

It would be so awkward, to sit there on a date with Kyouya. And besides, it was Tuesday! Who in their right minds went clubbing in the middle of the week? Kaoru should spend his evening doing his math homework, and reading the last few pages of Heart of Darkness, not going out dancing and getting loaded.

"How do I look?" Hikaru was back, standing in the middle of the room, eagerly showing off his attire.

Kaoru licked his lips, he couldn't have asked for a sexier brother. Hikaru looked perfect, the jeans hugged his long, slender legs and his white tee-shirt showed of his muscled torso. Over the tee-shirt was Hikaru's beloved vest. His auburn bangs fell partly over his eyes, in a messy yet handsome way.

"Breathtaking, as always! You're going to give poor Kyouya a heart attack, looking that hot…" Kaoru pulled Hikaru closer, and gently nibbled on his older brother's lips.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned happily when Kaoru's tongue pushed inside his mouth.

They were interrupted by a subtle knock on the door. Kaoru reluctantly let go of Hikaru.

"Come in!"

One of their twin maids carefully opened the door and peeked in.

"Hitachiin-sama, there's a mr Kyouya Ootori waiting for you."

"Thank you, we'll be on our way in just a moment!" The maid curtsied and left the room. The brothers embraced each other tightly, finding comfort in each others arms. Finally Hikaru pulled away and smiled impishly.

"We should not make him wait, it's time to face our destiny…" Kaoru giggled a bit at that, and took Hikaru's hand in his as they left their bedroom.

A black limo was parked outside the Hitachiin mansion. The twins recognized the Ootori family log on it at the same time as the driver stepped out and opened the door for them. They stepped in and found Kyouya, gallantly clad in a black shirt and jeans, sitting on the luxurious leather couch with a drink in hand.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Kyouya nodded in greeting. "Sit down. Would you like something to drink on the way?" He gestured towards a mini bar in the corner.

Kaoru saw Hikaru's eyes brightening in excitement, and before his foolish brother could say anything Kaoru smiled sweetly towards Kyouya and said, "No thanks Kyouya-sempai, it's bad enough as it is to go out at all on a Tuesday, we do not want any pre-party refreshments thank you very much."

Hikaru pouted, but sat down quickly when the car started to drive. Kyouya chuckled. "All right then, I won't force you. Have you told your parents where you're going?"

Hikaru snorted, "Nah, mum and dad are in Florence, they won't be back until next week." His expression darkened as he slumped farther down in the couch. "It's not as they would have cared anyway…"

After that, they sat quiet, bumping slightly up and down as the limo drove fast towards their destination.

Kaoru was biting his nails nervously, he hated awkward silences, he needed to think of something to say now! He was just to open his mouth when Kyouya cleared his throat and retrieved a little package from his pocket.

"Lemon drops anyone?"

Hikaru whooped triumphantly and punched the air. "Hah! I knew it was lemon drops!" When he saw Kaoru's and Kyouya's confused faces he blushed a bit and mumbled a hardly audible "never mind".

Kaoru studied his brother curiously and decided to ask him about it later. He gratefully took the offered lemon drop and started to suck on it. He turned to the older boy.

"You said you knew the owner of the club, why? Is he or she a friend?"

"No, not really. My father helped and financed Hayate so he could start this club." Kyouya frowned briefly. "Don't really know why he did it though. Probably in some kind of act to show how "gay friendly" he is, and gain more customers."

Gay friendly? The cog wheels turned in Kaoru's head. Did that mean…?

"Kyouya, are we going to a gay club?"

"Ah, I ruined the surprise, how dense of me." Kyouya smirked. "I thought it would be fitting with a gay club yes. The right element and all."

Kaoru groaned inwardly. This was just getting better and better… And he who just had wanted a calm, studyish evening!

Soon thereafter, the limo slowed down and stopped. The driver opened the door for the three boys, and they climbed out.

Kaoru gasped at the sight in front of him. They had arrived at the club. It was a large, modern house painted in black. Over the doors, there was a big neon sign reading "The poisoned apple" in large, toxic green letters. The queue to the doors was so long that it went all the way out to the street, and this was a weekday.

"Welcome to the poisoned apple, fanciest club in the city." Kyouya winked at the amazed twins. "Come, follow me."

With that Kyouya went to the doors, ignoring the long queue. People protested and yelled at him, but Kyouya just walked up to the beefy guard.

"Kyouya Ootori, with two guests."

Kaoru nervously bit his nails again, wouldn't the guard see that they were underage? But the muscular man stepped aside, and let Kyouya and the twins in.

"Behold the power of the shadow king…" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, quoting Haruhi.

The inside of the club had Kaoru even more impressed. It was quite dark, but the room was lit with spotlights in different colours. In the middle of the room there was a huge dance floor, and along the walls there were plenty of small tables surrounded by leather armchairs. The walls themselves were art, with exotic and surrealistic patterns.

It was first when Hikaru poked him in the side and pointed to the dance floor, that Kaoru really noticed all the people in the club. All the male people.

Tons of young, handsome men were dancing and writhing together on the floor, moving their bodies in time to the booming music. Kaoru immediately saw that he, Hikaru and Kyouya were among the youngest there.

"Can you believe this place? It's amazing!" Hikaru yelled over the loud music to Kaoru, as they followed Kyouya deeper into the club. Kaoru nodded excitedly and shared a happy grin with his twin. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all!

Soon Kaoru understood that Kyouya was heading for the bar, which was in a corner in the room. Even the bar was an artistic masterpiece, from floor to ceiling, the wall behind the bar was covered in different bottles with alcohol, and the counter was an aquarium, filled with beautiful fishes.

The bartender was a muscular, tall man, with a blue Mohawk and piercing blue eyes.

"Is that Hayate?" Kaoru whispered to Kyouya.

Kyouya shook his head, "Hayate sits in his office and counts money. That man with the blue hair is Jacko, he's half American and very loud."

By now they were standing in front of the aquarium-bar desk, and Jacko leaned over the counter, with a huge grin on his face that showed off his white, even teeth.

"Kyouya! How wonderful to see you again, my pretty spectacled snake!" Hikaru and Kaoru watched the man in awe, how dared he speak like that to Kyouya?

But Kyouya merely glared at the bartender. "Jacko, my dear obnoxious American, it's pleasant to see you too. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He gestured towards the two younger boys behind him.

Jacko's lustful, blue eyes watched them in a way that made Kaoru feel like he was a piece of delicious meat.

"God Ooto, you really know how to pick them, don't you? And there's two of them! Could you get any luckier?" He smiled wickedly and leaned even closer to Kyouya. "Hey, I'll make you a deal. Give me one of the sexy carrot-tops, and I'll pay for all you want to drink this evening."

Hikaru immediately wrapped his arm possessively around Kaoru.

Kyouya chuckled, "I'm sorry Jacko, but separating these two would be harder than separating you from that hideous Mohawk of yours. However, I did not come here to sell you young boys, I came here to order some drinks."

"Aye, sure thing. So what do you three handsome, underage boys feel like then?"

"A cuba libre, with lots of rum." Kyouya said.

"Ehm, same as he said." Kaoru stammered. It was not that Kaoru was such a good little boy that he never had drunk alcohol, but he was not really experienced with ordering drinks at bars.

"A vodka martini!" Hikaru said, dead certain.

"And do you want that shaken or stirred sweetie?"

"Eh… Shaken?" Hikaru awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Shaken it is, mr Bond!" Kaoru and Kyouya laughed at Hikaru's sheepish face, and Kaoru kissed his brother's blushing cheek.

Jacko was soon finished with their drinks, and handed them over.

"There you go, two cuba libres and one vodka martini. Hope you enjoy your night here!" They were just turning to leave when Jacko reached for Kaoru's hand and kissed it. "And remember, that if that glass eyed nerd over there fails to entertain you, you can come to me darling, and I'll show you a real good time…"

Before Kaoru had a chance to answer he was being dragged away from Jacko by Hikaru.

The three of them found a cosy table, a bit from the dance floor, and they sat down in the comfortable leather armchairs.

"I don't like that Jacko guy." Hikaru emphasized.

"Oh really? I'm so surprised…" Kaoru answered dryly.

Kyouya smiled, "Well, Jacko takes some time getting used to, but he's a good guy when you get to know him."

"You know him? How" Hikaru asked, curious.

"Well, his father and mine are friends, and we spent quite much time together when we were younger." A shadow travelled across Kyouya's face. "But then Jacko and his father started to fight, Jacko was gay, and that didn't his father approve of one bit. He also thought Jacko was being too reckless and irresponsible. The argument got worse and worse and finally Jacko left his family, and I didn't see him much after that."

"Poor Jacko!" Kaoru was upset by Kyouya's tale.

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, must suck to have shitheads like parents." He took a big sip from his vodka martini.

O-O-O-O-O

Two hours later Kaoru sat watching his brother. He was worried, Hikaru had drunk too much, and was by now very drunk. He was sitting in Kyouya's lap, straddling him, with his head resting on Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya was also drunk, his hands were roaming up and down Hikaru's back, a little bit too far down according to Kaoru.

Kyouya turned to Kaoru, "So how is it? Dating the shadow king? Does my darkness and shadow scare you?" He hiccupped, making Hikaru bounce in his lap.

Hikaru straightened up and said very seriously, "No, not at all. We like being in your shadow Kyouya. We… oh what's the word? Kaoru, what was that hard word we got in English class?"

Kaoru stared at Hikaru. "Sublunary?"

"No, not that, the other one!"

"Hika, god's sake, we got forty words! How am I supposed to know which one you mean?"

"But you're my twin, you should be able to know such things!"

"Not when you're drunk of your ass I shouldn't…"

"Hmm, but it was like to feel good, to bloom or something…"

Kaoru frowned, "You mean flourish?"

Hikaru beamed, "Yes! That's the one!" He turned to Kyouya and looked him deep in the eyes. "We flourish in the shadow of our shadow king." After that he kissed Kyouya deeply.

Kaoru was getting irritated. His sempai and his brother were all over each other, and he felt left out. He wasn't used to feeling jealous, it was always Hikaru's thing. They should go home soon, before this would get out of control.

Hikaru suddenly jumped off Kyouya's lap. "I want to dance! I love this song!" He started to pull on Kaoru's arm, "Come on Kao, you're great at dancing, much better than me. Always want to fuck you when you dance…"

"Hikaru!"

Eventually they got out on the dance floor. They danced passionately for two minutes before Hikaru declared that he needed to pee. Kyouya offered to go with him, and so Kaoru found himself standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone.

He wasn't alone for very long though, a man in his twenties had seen him, and wrapped his strong arms around him.

"Why are you standing here all alone sexy? Come dance with me baby, I'll make you feel so good…" The man's breath reeked of alcohol. He had a long, brown braid and dark eyes. His opened vest showed a tanned, muscular chest.

Kaoru politely removed his arms and backed away.

"No thank you."

"Oh but come here now love, I want to touch you…" His fingers started to unbutton Kaoru's shirt.

"What the hell! Get off me you pervert!" Kaoru stormed away. He was in a really bad mood now. He would find Hikaru and then they would go home.

Kaoru called after their private driver and asked him to come to The poisoned apple. Then he went to the bathroom's, Hikaru and Kyouya had been gone for far too long, and he was worried.

Kaoru stood in front of the bathroom door. He leaned his head against the cool wood and sighed. What a terrible evening…. Well, it could only get better from now on, and they were going home. Feeling a bit better, he opened the door.

There, leaning towards one of the bathroom stalls, was Kyouya. He was moaning quietly, his glasses steamy.

On his knees before Kyouya, was Hikaru. He was giving him a blowjob.

Kaoru let out a choked sound, and they noticed him. Hikaru sprang up from the floor, looking completely devastated.

"Kao, I…" Hikaru's eyes were glazed over and he stumbled. The fast uprising combined with the alcohol made Hikaru fall.

Kaoru reacted fast and caught his fainted brother before he hit the floor.

Kyouya run to them, panicked, "Is he alright? Oh Hikaru.." He reached his hand out to stroke Hikaru's hair.

Kaoru slapped his hand away and pushed Kyouya away. He was raging.

"Don't touch him! You're a fucking asshole Kyouya! You take my brother to a club, you know that Hikaru always drinks too much! And then when you've got him half-conscious, you take advantage of him! You're sick…" Kaoru was screaming, tears trailing down his face leaving wet, glistening trails.

"Kaoru please, it's not as you think. Let me explain!" Kyouya walked closer to the twins again.

"Stay away from us!" Kaoru started dragging his twin towards the door.

"At least let me take you home, my driver is outside ." Kyouya said miserably.

Kaoru stopped in front of the door, and turned his cold eyes towards Kyouya.

"No, Kyouya. You have done enough." With that he opened the door, and dragged Hikaru out.

O-O-O-O-O

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and let out a pitiful groan. He was lying in his and Kaoru's bed, but Kaoru wasn't there with him. He cast a lazy glance towards the alarm clock and got quite a shock. It was eleven am, and it was Wednesday. Well, that explained where Kaoru was, but why was Hikaru lying here, feeling like someone made mince out of his brain?

Oh right, yesterday evening. He slowly started to remember. Poisoned apples… Jerk bartender…Flourish….Kaoru…Kyouya…Bathrooms… Kyouya!

Hikaru's eyes opened wide. "Oh Shit!"

**Until next time dear readers, and please leave reviews! ^^**

**/Custard**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Thank you for your amazing support, it's very important to me since this is my first fanfic. **

**I've noticed that my chapter's is just getting longer and longer… I'm not very organized I'm afraid.**

**I do not own Ouran, all of this (with the exception of one scary house maid) belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Just a heads up; Hikaru will have memories from the night before. These memories will be a bit disconnected, and will not accord with the last chapter entirely. I'm aware of this, it's the point, he was drunk after all…**

**Answer to anonymous: I know that I'm terrible at updating (hides in shame), I'll try to get better, but I have much stuff going on all the time, so it's hard **

**I'm so happy you like it though! Thank you! It means a lot to me ^^ **

**/Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Well I don't know where my brain was the day I decided to name this story. It's a really bothersome name, and hard to hint at, so I'm happy you thought my desperate attempt to use the name was clever :D. I'm happy to tell you that this chapter is even longer! It's lovely getting your reviews, thank you! /Hugs Custard**

**Have a good read, dear readers!**

Hikaru winced as he slowly sat up in bed. His head was pounding something fierce and his brain was foggy. He felt sick, and wanted to go to the bathroom to wash his face and have some water.

He tried to get up from bed, but immediately regretted his action when the sudden movement made his stomach turn. He threw himself to the side and vomited, right into a bucket that someone (probably Kaoru) had placed thoughtfully on the floor, next to the bed.

Shuddering, Hikaru wiped of his mouth. It burned of acid in his mouth. He was so thirsty…

He smiled faintly when he noticed a carafe with water and aspirins on the bedside table. Oh how he loved his sweet brother.

After two glasses of water, some aspirins and a glass of water poured on his head, Hikaru laid down again, He felt a bit better, and was ready to face the memories from last night.

Water drops ran down his face, as Hikaru closed his eyes. Now let's see, what had happened…

"_We flourish in the shadow of our shadow king." Hikaru lost himself in Kyouya's delicious mouth, he pushed deep inside and let his tongue tangle with his sempai's._

_A familiar intro had Hikaru breaking the kiss and jumping from Kyouya's lap. _

"_I want to dace! I love this song!" He started to pull his brother's arm, he wanted Kaoru to dance with him._

"_Come on Kao, you're great at dancing, much better than me. Always want to fuck you when you dance…"_

"_Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru stared up at him with lustful eyes, mm sea's of amber…_

…

_He moved his body to the music, arms high up in the air. He felt alive, free, sexy._

_Kyouya was dancing behind him, his warm body against Hikaru's. Kaoru was moving right in front of him, a seductive gleam in his eyes as his body writhed in erotic movements. _

_Hikaru was on fire, he wanted to take Kaoru right there, on the dance floor. Mm and maybe have Kyouya take him at the same time… _

_But he really needed to pee first, his bladder was killing him._

…

_Hikaru stumbled out from the toilet stall. Ah such relief…_

_Kyouya stood leaning against one of the other stalls, his dark eyes watching Hikaru's every move. His lean, tall body made Hikaru lick his lips and before he really knew what he was doing, he was kneeling on the floor, impatiently opening Kyouya's trousers._

_Kyouya gasped and tried to push Hikaru's hands away. "Hikaru, what are you doing?"_

_Hikaru didn't answer, he pushed Kyouya's jeans down to his knees and hungrily watched Kyouya's soon to be naked erection._

"_Hikaru stop! You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing!"_

_Lowering Kyouya's boxer briefs, Hikaru looked up to meet Kyouya's wide eyes._

"_Oh, but I do know what I'm doing sempai, I've been wanting this for a long time…"_

_With that Hikaru closed his lips around the tip of Kyouya's hard cock. _

_Kyouya moaned loudly and his head fell back against the toilet stall. "Ah.. But, but what about Kaoru? Shouldn't we.. Ah fuck just like that…"_

_Taking Kyouya's cock deeper inside his mouth Hikaru whimpered in pleasure. All was spinning around him, and he didn't really know where he was anymore. The only thing that mattered was Kyouya's delicious cock._

_A loud gasp behind him awoke him from his daze, and Hikaru got to his feet quickly, spinning around to see Kaoru._

"_Kao, I…" Hikaru felt the world slip away as he stumbled and started to fall. The last thing he saw before everything turned black, was Kaoru's hurt eyes._

Hikaru swore loudly, and punched the mattress hard. What a mess he had gotten them all into… Kaoru was probably really pissed off, both at him and at Kyouya. Hikaru know how protective his brother was of him, and Kaoru probably wanted to kill Kyouya for taking advantage of Hikaru.

Only, this wasn't Kyouya's fault, it was his, Hikaru's. Kyouya had tried to stop him but he hadn't listened.

Hikaru frowned, he wondered what had happened between Kyouya and Kaoru after he passed out.

If the roles had been reversed, and it had been him who had walked in on Kaoru giving Kyouya a blowjob, he would had castrated Kyouya and tied Kaoru to the bed for a month.

He couldn't be sure that Kyouya still possessed his family jewels, but at least he wasn't tied to the bed. Not that it was necessary, Hikaru couldn't move from the bed anyway.

Hikaru sighed deeply. He would talk to his twin and straighten up this mess when Kaoru got back. For now he would sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Kaoru sat in the backseat of their limo, on his way home. He was positive that he had just had the longest school day of his life. Without Hikaru at his side, everything was dull and boring. Not even the English lesson had been interesting.

And then there had been the matter with Kyouya. The older boy had tried to talk to him many times during the day, but every time Kaoru had ignored him and escaped from the clutches of the shadow king.

He knew that he was behaving childish, and that he probably should talk to Kyouya, but he just didn't want to face the other boy right now. Kaoru hated fights, and to be mad at people, but Kyouya had overstepped the line…

Kaoru yawned. He was so tired… He had risen early this morning, to finish the homework he didn't have time for yesterday. Since he had gotten to bed late as well, Kaoru had only had about four hours of sleep this night.

He wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he had more homework to do. They had gotten new English words to learn, and he also had Chemistry. Chemistry was one of Kaoru's least favourite subjects, Hikaru was much better at it.

The car stopped, and Kaoru got out. He waved to the chauffeur before opening the door and stepping inside the house.

"Welcome home, mr Hitachiin." Kaoru nodded to the curtsying house maids and then dragged himself up the stairs. He walked through the corridor and then finally reached his and Hikaru's bedroom. Yawning again, he reached for the handle and opened the door.

Hikaru was sitting in the bed, lazily flipping through the pages of Kaoru's copy of Heart of darkness. He was still in his pyjamas, but looked quite healthy and also like he recently took a shower.

He turned his eyes from the book and saw Kaoru. "Your book is mental. I don't understand it at all."

Kaoru just grunted, before stumbling over to the bed and throwing himself on his stomach. Hikaru watched him curiously.

"How was school?"

"Boring." Kaoru mumbled down in the mattress.

"And how was Host club?"

"Don't know, I skipped it."

Kaoru heard Hikaru sigh deeply.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I was… I was drunk out of my mind, and didn't think before I acted. I swear, I'll never drink again…"

Kaoru turned his head and watched his twin with tired eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Hikaru, Kyouya-sempai took advantage of you…"

Hikaru shook his head, frustrated. "No, it was my fault! Kyouya tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I couldn't help myself, I was just so horny, and you know how hot he is… But it wasn't his fault, please don't be mad at him!"

Kaoru's eyes softened but his voice was still quite stern. "Nevertheless, he is older, and you was very drunk. I'm sure that he would've been able to stop you if he wanted. He acted irresponsibly."

Hikaru smiled, he knew that Kaoru wasn't angry anymore. "Yeah sure, but he was drunk too, and he isn't more than human even if he is the shadow king."

Kaoru sighed and turned to his side, facing away from Hikaru.

"It's just… Well, when I saw you together I felt so lonely. You were all over each other all night, and I got…I got kind of jealous. And when you decided to… ehm have fun without me, I felt so unwanted. Kyouya only wanted you. And you wanted Kyouya more than me." He ended, mumbling embarrassed.

Hikaru turned him around forcefully, and glared at him. "You are so stupid Kaoru… You know that I'll always love you the most." His voice softened. "But I'm really sorry for making you jealous. I didn't think you would get jealous, I'm the jealous one." He smiled and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Kaoru's.

Kaoru smiled briefly when their noses rubbed together. "Fine. You want me. But Kyouya doesn't…"

Hikaru grinned impishly. "We'll see about that… But you need to make peace with Kyouya. I think we should invite him over for tea tonight. Then he can apologize to you, and you can apologize to him, and everyone will be happy!"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I won't apologize to him…" Kaoru grumbled defiantly before letting out another huge yawn.

Hikaru chuckled. "Stop acting like me, it doesn't suit you. And you seem exhausted, you should take a nap." He started to remove Kaoru's uniform jacket and trousers.

"Mm no can't. Chemistry homework, must do…" Kaoru was already half asleep, gazing numbly at his brother.

"Leave that to me. I'll do your homework, I have just rested all day and anyway, you suck at Chemistry." Hikaru pulled the cover up over Kaoru and tucked him in.

"Love you Hika…" With that Kaoru fell asleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya stood on the doorstep to the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru had messaged him earlier, asking if Kyouya would be interested in having a cup of tea with him and Kaoru.

If there was something Kyouya wasn't, it was stupid. He understood that this was an attempt on Hikaru's side to have Kyouya and Kaoru to make peace with each other.

Kyouya was nervous. He had tried to talk and apologize to Kaoru all day, but the younger twin had avoided him. Kaoru had a good reason to be angry, Kyouya was angry with himself as well.

It was embarrassing that he, who was so collected and always thought before he acted, would get totally overpowered by Hikaru. He should have stopped him, if Kyouya had been himself when it happened, he would have stopped him, but every time Kyouya spent time with the twins, he stopped thinking, and let his emotion's rule him.

Kyouya took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A loud voice could be heard from inside.

"No! Don't open it! I want to open! What do you mean it's not proper, it's my house, isn't it? I can open the bloody door if I want to!"

The door opened widely and showed a beaming Hikaru. He was clad in his pyjamas, had slippers on his feet and his hair was messy. Still, he looked fabulous. Kyouya guessed that it had something to do with being one of the son's of a fashion module.

"Kyouya! You came! Come inside, please." Kyouya couldn't help but think that the older twin had a striking similarity with Tamaki for the moment.

He followed Hikaru through the elegant hall, they passed an elderly house maid, who was glaring at them, and grumbling quietly. It was still loud enough for them to hear what she said though.

"Young rascal that one is… Don't know his place. What do one keep maids for if not to open the door? The other one is much nicer…"

Hikaru ignored her, and he and Kyouya continued on their way to the kitchen. When they had put a bit of space between themselves and the weird maid, Hikaru whispered in Kyouya's ear.

"That lovely lady is Natsuki, she is a bit old fashioned. She also have ears like a fox…"

They entered the kitchen, and Kyouya saw the other twin sitting in a chair, dressed in a robe.

Kaoru's wet fringe hang in his eyes and he sipped his hot tea carefully. His golden eyes watched Kyouya intently.

Kyouya suddenly had a huge impulse to run away. This was absurd, he hadn't been afraid for anything since being four years old, and here he stood, fearing a young, slender boy, dressed in a cotton robe. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Go sit down with Kaoru, Kyouya, I'll fetch you some tea. Would you like usual earl grey, chai tea, raspberry or mango? And do you take your tea with or without milk?"

"That sounds excellent Hikaru." Kyouya hadn't listened on a word that the older twin said, and left the confused redhead to go and sit down with Kaoru.

"Good evening Kaoru."

Kaoru didn't take his eyes from his tea cup. "Good evening sempai."

They grew quiet, both looking everywhere but at each other. Finally Kyouya couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm here to apologize. I did very wrong yesterday evening. I was drunk, but it doesn't defend my actions. It was irresponsible of me to be intimate with Hikaru, when I knew he was drunk. Can you forgive me?"

Kaoru chuckled slightly and shifted in his seat. The movement made his robe fall open slightly and Kyouya couldn't help staring at the smooth chest. He silently chided himself. Completely wrong moment to have perverse ideas Ootori…

"Yeah, Hikaru told me that it wasn't really your fault. It was more my idiotic brother's fault… But yes, it was irresponsible of you, and I'm glad you understand that." Kaoru smiled. "You are forgiven." His eyes hardened again. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

"You have my word, it will never happen again."

Kaoru grinned. "Good. Friends?"

Kyouya grinned back. "Absolutely!" But oh how he would want to be much more than just a friend…

They sat silently for awhile, watching Hikaru who was running around making tea, humming a soft tune to himself.

"Kaoru, why is Hikaru acting like Tamaki?"

"Haha, I think he is nervous. He really wants us to solve this, so he's being as cheery as he can."

Shortly thereafter Hikaru came walking with a silver salver. He placed the salver on the table, and handed Kyouya his cup.

"Eh, I got you mango, hope that's alright. Are you two good again?" He sat down and watched them inquiringly.

"Yes, we're good. But not thanks to you, you drunkard…" Kaoru pretended to scowl. Hikaru glared at him and punched his arm and Kaoru started to giggle.

"So, should we have another date? Last one was kind of a disaster, but I think we should give it a second try, don't you?" Kyouya asked, with an air of authority.

Kaoru stopped giggling and got a bothered look on his face. He rose from his chair, and sullenly looked out through one of the kitchen windows.

Confused, Kyouya turned to Hikaru, wanting some kind of explanation for Kaoru's odd behaviour.

Hikaru smirked. "Do you know Kyouya, Kaoru actually got jealous at us last night. Especially of me I think…"

Kaoru tensed and turned to glare at his brother. "Hikaru, shut it…"

Hikaru's smirk widened and he stood up, and went to embrace Kaoru from behind, trapping his twins arms behind him. Taking no notice of Kaoru's struggles to free himself, Hikaru locked eyes with Kyouya and continued.

"My dear, poor brother seems to be in the belief that you don't want him. He think's that you only are interested in me. What do you have to say about that sempai…?"

Now also Kyouya rose from his seat. He stalked towards the twins, a grim look on his face. He was positive that he was very frightening.

"Is that true Kaoru?" He now stood very close to the struggling twin, their noses almost touching. Kaoru stopped moving, but looked away defiantly.

"Look at me." When the redhead wouldn't obey, Kyouya grabbed his face, and turned it determinately towards his own. Kaoru glared at him, his cheek's rosy, but before the younger boy had a chance of saying something, Kyouya kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue deep inside. Kaoru responded to the kiss immediately, his tongue dancing and rubbing up against Kyouya's.

Kyouya pulled away. He saw that Hikaru was nibbling gently on Kaoru's neck, the older twin grinned when he saw Kyouya watching him. Kyouya smiled back, before locking eyes with Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes were dark and full of lust and he watched Kyouya expectantly.

"You don't think I want you? You silly boy…" Kyouya lent closer to whisper in Kaoru's ear, at the same time he thrust his erection hard into Kaoru's thigh. "This is how much I want you…" Kaoru groaned and let out a small chuckle.

"You know sempai, a simple "I want you Kaoru" had been enough, but I do appreciate your efforts."

Kyouya and Hikaru let go of Kaoru, who now looked much happier.

"Well, I didn't want to give you any room to doubt my words. And now I'll repeat my question: Would you two like to go on another date with me?"

"Nah, no more "dates", it feels so forced… But would you like to come over here and spend some time with us on Saturday?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Please Kyouya, that would be awesome!"

Kyouya was all warm inside. What was this feeling? He wasn't completely sure he liked it, he felt unguarded and impulsive and silly.

"I would love to. We can just have some nice time together, without alcohol." He smiled brightly. "We'll take it slow. We won't screw it up again."

"Cheers to that!"

Three tea cups met over the table, the clinking sound filled them all with warmth.

This was the beginning of something new, something different. Something that would be better than anything they had ever had before.

**First of all; No, this is not the end, I just like my ends to be endish (My, that was confusing). There will be more chapters to this, promise.**

**And yeah, I suck at angst, I think there are too much angst, both in the real world and on ff. Therefore I made my characters make up in just one chapter.**

**I'll see you in next chapter! Please leave feedback **

**/Midnight Custard**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Thank you so much for all these lovely reviews! I bow before you all and kiss your feet (figuratively speaking).**

**I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain explicit sex between three guys. I hope most of you won't mind ^^**

**I will answer reviews at the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you'll have a good read!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Aargh! Not again! How can you beat me every single fucking time?" Hikaru growled and threw his wireless controller on to the table.

Kyouya carefully put his controller beside Hikaru's, and turned to the twin with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's not really that hard now, is it?" Kyouya chuckled. "I mean, I hardly ever play video games, and I've never played this before, but if you just study the structure and style of the game, you can learn how to master the technique very fast."

Hikaru was seething, and mumbled something that sounded like "Electrophile".

Kyouya had spent most of the day at the twins house, and it had probably been the greatest Saturday of his life. He didn't really know why, but every time he was together with Hikaru and Kaoru, he felt so happy, like he didn't have any concerns in the world. Although he liked this new feeling, he was a bit wary of it. Since he didn't really have control over his emotions, there was a great risk of doing something stupid.

The day had flown past at a reckless speed. It was already quite late and dark outside when they realized how hungry they were. Kaoru had gone to order some pizzas, and to pass the time, Hikaru introduced Kyouya to his newest and hardest battle video game. After Kyouya winning six times in a row, Hikaru was becoming very irritated.

Hikaru's stomach rumbled loudly in the silent room, and Hikaru swore loudly before turning to Kyouya.

"I'm so bloody hungry… Kaoru's taking years to get those damn pizzas." He sighed and reached for his controller again. "Let's try again, I must be able to win this thing at least once, right?"

Kyouya smirked, but picked up his controller. "Sure thing, but this time I think the winner deserves some kind of price… Hmm how about a kiss from your brother?"

Hikaru glared at Kyouya, but before he could answer, another voice floated through the room.

"Oh no, I'm not delivering any reward kisses before I've had my pizza! I'm starving…" Kaoru walked into the room, balancing three pizza boxes and three bottles of coke in his arms and with a wide grin on his face.

"Finally! Why did you take so long? Did you find a beautiful leave on the ground that you had to write a poem about?"

Kaoru glared at Hikaru and placed the boxes and bottles on the table. "No… The pizza guy wouldn't stop talking to me, and I didn't have the heart to just leave. Here you go Kyouya, one speciale!"

Kyouya smiled in thanks and opened his pizza box. He breathed in the delicious smell and closed his eyes. Ah, pizza…

A loud ripping sound made him turn and stare at Hikaru.

The older twin was eating like a feral beast, ripping off pieces of meat with his teeth. Kaoru was also watching Hikaru, looking slightly grossed out.

"You know, I think I want to become a vegetarian." He said dryly and took a big gulp from his bottle. Hikaru turned and stared at him, his mouth full of pizza.

"Fwa? Aj u seios? Dat o gay Kaou…" Kaoru just raised his eyebrows at Hikaru and took another gulp of coke.

"Really? But I thought you loved sea food Kaoru, are you willing to give that up?" Kyouya questioned, neatly cutting his pizza slices with knife and fork.

Kaoru frowned briefly. "Nah, I still want to eat fish… But I can live without steak and hamburger's and stuff, I'm not really into that kind of food anyway."

That was the last thing that was said as all three boys dug into the pizzas.

After the food the they all cuddled up together on the couch and watched Moulin Rouge, a romantic, tragic musical that Kaoru was very fond of. Kyouya thought it was a good film, although bit too flamboyant for his taste. However, Kyouya found the male protagonist, Christian, very handsome, and he also sang beautifully. The talented writer awoke Kyouya's economic interest.

Hmm, that's something the Host club's missing, a sad musician… Maybe I can convince Tamaki to search for a new member?

The movie ended, leaving Kyouya with two sniffling twins, and when a teary-eyed Kaoru asked if he could stay the night, it was impossible for the older boy to decline his offer.

Hikaru insisted on that they should watch Die hard as well, he said that he needed to reclaim his manliness. So, they cuddled even closer and started watching the exciting action movie.

It was now that Kyouya's problems started. He sat with one warm, slender body pressed up tightly on either side of him. His hands itched to touch and caress, but he didn't dare to, what if he would mess it up again? So, he sat suffering, watching the movie, and getting more aroused for every passing minute.

The movie ended and the titles started running. Kyouya started panicking, he needed to get out of this couch fast, or he would end up doing something dramatic. Still, his face showed no emotion.

Hikaru and Kaoru made no move to get off the couch. They sat tense and quiet, looking everywhere but at Kyouya. The tension grew to an excruciating level before Kaoru relaxed and let out a small chuckle.

"This is ridiculous… None of us paid any attention to the film, and now we're sitting here, totally paralyzed and horny. We want nothing more than to jump each other, but we hold back, because we're afraid to fail." Kaoru took a deep breath, a passionate fire in his eyes. "Life is too short to beat around the bush like this, too short to hesitate. We keep dreaming and longing from the distance, but we don't make the dream come true, don't take the chance to get what we want. I won't have anymore of this, I'm tired of waiting. I say, screw taking it slow! I want you both right now."

Kyouya and Hikaru stared at him for awhile, completely awestruck, before Hikaru smiled warmly and leaned over Kyouya, to get closer to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, have I ever told you how smart and amazing you are?" He whispered as his hand went to caress Kaoru's cheek.

"Mm, you might have…" Kaoru purred, and his lips met Hikaru's in a loving kiss.

Kyouya was watching the kiss the twins shared over his lap, and he praised to whichever great force it was that let him see such beauty. He wasn't prepared for it when Hikaru and Kaoru separated, and turned towards him, identical eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So Kyouya-sempai…" Kaoru whispered.

"Are you in?" Hikaru smiled.

Kyouya felt himself nod slowly, and in the next second Hikaru captured his lips, nibbling and licking. He teasingly bit down on Kyouya's lower lip, and Kyouya sighed in pleasure. In the mean time, Kaoru was softly kissing down his neck, stopping to suck slightly on his collarbone.

Kyouya ended the kiss he was sharing with Hikaru, and impatiently took of the older twin's shirt.

"Good idea sempai. Hika, take his off as well." Kaoru breathed into Kyouya's neck, and the older boy shuddered as puffs of air met his sensitive skin.

Hikaru obeyed his brother, and hastily rid Kyouya of his shirt. At the same time Kaoru made quick work of the older boy's jeans, and Kyouya lifted his hips as Kaoru slid the garments down his legs.

"So damn sexy…" Hikaru muttered before kissing him again, moaning happily when Kyouya thrust his tongue deep inside Hikaru's mouth, tasting the other boy with his tongue.

Kaoru had left Kyouya's neck and was lapping at his sempai's chest, slowly circling his tongue around one of Kyouya's hardened nipples. Kyouya's hand travelled down to fist in Kaoru's auburn hair. His other hand had made it's way down Hikaru's back, gripping one of the redheads buttocks through his trousers.

Kyouya groaned into Hikaru's mouth, when he felt Kaoru's hand lightly caressing his hard cock through his underwear.

"Ah fuck, more Kaoru…" He panted, and groaned again when Hikaru started sucking on his earlobe.

Kaoru looked up towards him, feigning a look of innocence. Then he smirked and let his tongue travel down Kyouya's hard stomach, keeping his eyes locked with the other boy's. Kyouya hold his breath as he felt Kaoru's slender fingers slip under the material of his briefs. Hikaru stopped kissing his ear and also turned to watch what his brother was doing.

Kaoru winked at the other two, before starting to slowly thrust his tongue, in and out of Kyouya's navel. His fingers ghosted over Kyouya's cock, leaving a burning sensation and Kyouya thrust his hips up for more. Kaoru shook his head, smiling, and removed his hand from Kyouya's erection.

Kyouya felt something snap inside of him, and with an animalistic growl he leaped at Kaoru, pushing the boy down on his back in the couch and pinning him there with his body.

"Yeah, go Kyouya! Show that cock tease who's in charge here!" Hikaru whooped behind him, making Kyouya snicker.

He gazed down at the twin beneath him. Kaoru was breathing heavily, a pretty flush on his face. His eyes were a dark amber, and they watched Kyouya expectantly.

Kyouya wasted no time, and dove down to devour Kaoru's mouth, letting his tongue explore the hot mouth. He ripped Kaoru's shirt open, not caring when buttons flew in every direction, one even hitting his glasses. Kyouya's head was spinning with excitement, he wanted more, needed more.

Hikaru pressed up behind him, placing kisses on Kyouya's neck and shoulders. The older twin's hands went down to pull Kaoru's jeans and underwear of, leaving the younger brother naked except for his shredded shirt.

Kyouya pulled away from Kaoru's luscious lips, smirking as the younger boy gasped for air. Kaoru didn't have much time to rest before his twin leaned over Kyouya and claimed his brother's mouth. Kyouya, still a bit miffed with Kaoru for his teasing, reached down and pinched both of Kaoru's nipples hard. Kaoru's eyes widened and his body jumped, but his high whimper got lost in Hikaru's devilish mouth.

Hikaru pushed himself up again and continued with his ministrations on Kyouya's neck, his hand caressing Kyouya's stomach and hips. Kyouya was once again staring down at Kaoru, his hands travelling up and down the redhead's sides.

"Kaoru, turn around." Kyouya's voice was cool and demanding and Kaoru silently obeyed. Kyouya felt Hikaru tense momentarily at his words, but it passed so fast, that he didn't think more of it.

He instead focused on Kaoru, as the younger boy got to his hands and knees before him. Kyouya pulled off the ruined shirt and licked his lips at the slim body, before letting his hands roam freely over Kaoru's soft skin. Kaoru breathed heavily, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Kyouya's hands travelled down to the small, round rump, and squeezed briefly. He was just about to spread Kaoru's sweet ass open when a hard grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned around and looked confusedly at Hikaru.

The older twin was blushing, not looking Kyouya in the eyes. When he finally did, his eyes looked almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "But, I don't think I'm ready for you to fuck Kaoru yet…" He looked a bit sheepish, so Kyouya smiled calmingly and said that he understood. Kaoru was still in the same position, but was looking at them over his shoulder, his face unreadable.

Kyouya moved from Kaoru and watched as Hikaru took his place. The older twin had gotten rid of his trousers and was now completely naked. Kyouya was just a bit disappointed, it was a miracle that he had gotten as far as he did.

He watched hypnotized as Hikaru sucked on his fingers and then brought them to Kaoru's ass. Kyouya saw how Hikaru's other hand disappeared beneath Kaoru, emitting soft whimpers from the other twin, and then how he steadily pushed first one, and then two fingers deep inside Kaoru's opening. Kaoru pushed back against the fingers and moaned softly. Kyouya was stroking himself hard and groaning at the sight.

Kaoru obviously didn't need more preparation, because Hikaru withdrew his fingers and pushed Kaoru over, so he was on his back again. Kaoru wrapped his long, slender legs around Hikaru's waist and smiled lovingly towards his brother. Hikaru smiled back, and kissed his brother deeply at the same time as he pushed inside his twin in one smooth thrust.

Kyouya watched mesmerized as Hikaru fucked his brother, the two identical bodies tightly wound together, becoming one. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

"Kyouya, come here." Kyouya snapped out of his daze and saw Kaoru smiling towards him. He hesitantly crept up behind Hikaru.

Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled it down to Hikaru's ass. "We want you with us Kyouya, and Hikaru would very much want you to fuck him, even if he won't admit it." Kaoru grinned. Hikaru continued to thrust in and out, but pushed his blushing face down in Kaoru's shoulder.

Kyouya pulled down his boxers, and positioned himself behind Hikaru. He was so hard he saw stars, he needed to be inside Hikaru now.

"You're clean, right?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. Kyouya glared at him but nodded. Then he brought his fingers to Kaoru's mouth and slipped them inside.

"Suck."

After getting his fingers real nice and slippery, Kyouya spread open Hikaru's round bottom, and slowly pushed a finger in. Hikaru stilled his movements in Kaoru and tried to relax around Kyouya's finger. Kyouya soon added another finger, making Hikaru swear softly from the pain. Kaoru rubbed Hikaru's back soothingly and smiled at Kyouya.

"Give him three fingers, you need to stretch him good cause he's quite whiny."

"Shut up Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled.

Kyouya pushed in a third finger, trying to be careful, but he was so desperate to be inside Hikaru that it went in faster than he'd planned. He slowly pumped his fingers inside the twins ass, curling his fingers and searching for Hikaru's prostate. Hikaru moaned loudly when he found it.

"Ah fucking christ! Kyouya, inside me now!" Kyouya grabbed Hikaru's hips with both hands and forcefully thrust inside him. Hikaru cried out in pain and Kaoru glared at Kyouya.

"Be careful with him!"

Kyouya groaned loudly at the tight heat of Hikaru, it felt heavenly around his cock. He knew he wouldn't last long. They started to move together, Kyouya pushed Hikaru harder into Kaoru, and Kaoru wrapped his legs around all of them, trying to brace himself. They moved faster and faster, hot bodies rubbing against each other.

Kyouya felt himself reach his climax, and thrusted hard into Hikaru as his body exploded with bliss. Hikaru and Kaoru followed him a few seconds later, and their mingled moans were like music to Kyouya.

They lay panting and shuddering together for awhile, before Kyouya pulled out of Hikaru.

"Oh god…That was the most amazing sex I've had. I… thank you." He said emotionally, smiling tiredly at the twins.

"Nothing to thank for stud, you were amazing yourself." Hikaru chuckled, pulling out of Kaoru, and wincing at the soreness of his ass. He sighed when he saw that Kaoru had fallen asleep.

"He always falls asleep right after sex… Grr, and now I have to carry that heavy bastard to bed." Hikaru grumbled, but he looked amused.

Hikaru picked up his brother, and Kyouya followed him into the bedroom. After dumping Kaoru on the bed, the two others cuddled up beside him. As they were both completely exhausted, they fell asleep right away.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya woke up late the following morning. The window was opened, and bright rays of light fell onto himself, and on Hikaru who was snoring peacefully beside him. Kaoru wasn't there, he had probably woken up earlier.

Kyouya took a fast shower before dressing himself. He stroked Hikaru's hair affectionately before leaving the twins room and going downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to find Kaoru standing in front of the stove, wearing an apron and making pancakes. A delicious smell filled his nostrils, and he felt how his stomach rumbled.

He walked up behind Kaoru, wrapped his arms around the twin and whispered in his ear, "Good morning. Mm, that smells delicious, but why are you making them? Where are your chef?"

Kaoru jumped and spinned around, when he saw Kyouya he relaxed.

"Don't frighten me like that!" He pouted, before reaching up to place a small kiss on Kyouya's lips.

"I sent the chef home. I'm tired of being pampered all the time, I want to be able to take care of myself." Kaoru turned back to the pancakes. He sighed deeply.

"Sometimes I wish that we weren't rich. It seems so cosy to be a small family, who live together and who cook their own food." He smiled brightly over his shoulder towards Kyouya.

"I would like to live with just you and Hikaru, in our own little apartment, without servants and drivers. I would like that very much…"

Kyouya sighed deeply, a frown appearing on his face.

"About that… Kaoru, what are we? Are we together, you, me and Hikaru?"

Kaoru turned to him again, smiling. "If you want Kyouya-sempai. I want us to be together all three of us."

Kyouya sighed again. "I want it, I want to be with you. The thing is…" He darkened, "We can't let anyone know. My father would disown me and force us apart if he knew about me being together with two guys."

Kaoru looked chocked. "But Kyouya, I thought you said that your father was gay friendly?"

Kyouya chuckled humourlessly. "Not if it's his own son I'm afraid. It's just his image for the outer world."

Kaoru bit his lip, his face concerned, and hugged Kyouya tightly.

"Okay. We will make it work in some way, even if we have to keep it a secret. Don't you worry." He kissed Kyouya again, making the older boy go all warm inside.

"Mm what's that smell? I'm starving!" Hikaru came in to the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Morning Hikaru. Kaoru's making pancakes!" Kyouya smiled, and watched as Hikaru suspiciously walked up to the stove.

"Eh why? Why didn't you just ask the chef to do it?" He peered into the frying pan, frowning at the slightly malformed pancakes.

"You know Kaoru, your pancakes looks like shit…"

Uh oh, thought Kyouya, and nervously started to back away from the twins. Kaoru scowled at Hikaru, his eyes shooting daggers. Then he reached for the tub which contained the last of the pancake dough. Moving fast, he held the tub upside down over his twin, making the slimy dough pour down on Hikaru's head.

Hikaru stood and gaped at his brother in chock, thick dough dripping from his hair and running down his face. Kaoru was roaring of laughter, holding his stomach as tears of joy slid down his face. He quietened quickly when Hikaru rubbed the dough out of his eyes and approached him in a menacingly way. Kaoru turned on his heels, and ran.

"Kaoru Hitachiin! You bloody imp! Just you wait until I catch you!"

Kyouya stood rubbing his temples, watching as a fuming Hikaru chased a giggling Kaoru around the kitchen.

What have I gotten myself into?

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Yeah, that was my first lemon, I hope it was not too bad…**

**Anyway, please review if you liked it or have any constructive criticism ^^**

**Answer to S.O.N: THANKS! I love hearing that you think I've got the characters right. It's very important for the story that the characters are realistic. I'm so happy you like it, please keep reading :D Hugs Custard**

**Answer to XxMCFanxX: I'm very happy you liked my previous chapters, I hope you'll like this one as well! I'm sorry that I'm quite bad at updating, but I do my best. I hope I'll hear from you again! Thank you so much for your kind words :D Hugs Custard**

**Answer to lotlot: Haha yeah, endish ends are my speciality XD And of course I answer your reviews, it's the least I can do when you are kind and write a review! Why don't you think Kaoru could get drunk? I am very tempted to experiment with a drunk Kaoru in later chapters, and I have a feeling that Kyouya and Hikaru would love to experiment with a drunk Kaoru as well…**

**I hope you'll like this chapter! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Thank you, you're very sweet! It's very nice of you to be such a loyal reviewer : ). I hope the rest of the story won't make you disappointed!**

**Hugs Custard**

**Have a lovely rest of the week dear readers!**

**/ Midnight Custard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! **

**I'll keep the greeting short this time.**

**Your reviews makes me the happiest girl in the world, THANK YOU! You're the best!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**(For all you who have forgotten (me included), Natsuki is my OC, she's the twin's maid)**

**This is a quite short chapter, sorry about that. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru frowned at his newly cleaned window. He didn't understand, he had washed it with soap and water, exactly like he was supposed to, but now it looked all oily and even more dirty than it had been in the first place.

Ah whatever, the oiliness would certainly disappear sooner or later! Kaoru smiled hopefully before joining Hikaru and Kyouya on the twin's large bed.

Kaoru was leading a revolution. He was so tired of not being able to take care of himself, as well as very curious about general commoner activities. Therefore, the younger twin had forbidden the house maids to clean his and Hikaru's room (to Hikaru's great irritation) and he refused to eat the food that their private chef made. Instead he made these tasks his own, and dived head first into the adventure that was the everyday life of common people.

The past few weeks Kaoru had been cooking his own food, trying a lot of vegetarian recipes. His cooking might not be delicious yet, but entirely eatable. Kaoru had tried to coax his twin into eating his homemade vegetarian dishes as well, but Hikaru stubbornly refused, claiming that he liked being spoiled with gourmet dinners just fine.

Kaoru also took great responsibility in cleaning their room. He was vacuum-cleaning, dusting and cleaning the windows. He had even solved the mystery of how to make the bed, with a little help from their dear commoner friend Haruhi.

Mr and Mrs Hitachiin weren't too worried, they thought their youngest son was only going through some sort of teenage revolt. A revolt that soon would pass. Then again, they had thought the same thing when Hikaru and Kaoru told them that they loved each other as more than just brothers, around three years ago.

Kaoru hummed happily and turned to cuddle up beside Kyouya, whom was sitting completely absorbed in his computer.

It had been a month since Kyouya and the twins got together, a happy, glorious month. Kyouya stayed at the twins house almost consistently, he went home with them after school and often also stayed the night. This worked perfectly for Hikaru and Kaoru, who enjoyed having the shadow king with them. His cool, calm presence made them calm down and even make them act more mature (only a little bit).

And then there was the sex. Kaoru of course loved to sleep with only Hikaru as well, but when Kyouya joined in it was special, he added something that made the sex so much more intense and exciting. Kaoru still hadn't get fucked by Kyouya, and this disappointed him a bit. Hikaru was very protective over Kaoru, and he was still reluctant to have their new boyfriend take his little innocent brother. Kaoru hoped that Hikaru soon would trust Kyouya enough to let him inside his brother, but till then he would be patient and wait like a good boy.

The only sad part of their new, shiny relationship was that they had to keep it a secret. Kyouya's father obviously was a homophobic jerk, and if he heard that his son was fucking boys (twin boys at that), he would throw Kyouya out and end their relationship faster than anyone could say "unfair!".

This troubled Kaoru quite much, the old man would certainly figure it out sooner or later, and when he did, what would they do? But, there was no point in worrying about it before it happened, he was thankful for the time they had together now.

Kaoru hummed again and rubbed his head against Kyouya's leg, trying to catch the older boy's attention. When this didn't work, Kaoru pouted and rolled over to cuddle up beside Hikaru instead.

The older twin was sketching in his drawing pad, biting his lip and frowning in concentration.

"What are you drawing?" Kaoru purred contently and rested his head on Hikaru's thigh.

"A dress."

"A dress?" Kaoru scrunched his face up in confusion and rose to peer at Hikaru's sketch. On the drawing pad there was a semi-finished beautiful dress. Hikaru sighed in frustration and turned to Kaoru.

"Yes, a dress! And now you broke my concentration, thank you very much…"

"But Hika… Why are you drawing a dress? Are you planning to wear it?" Kaoru giggled but let out a squeak as Hikaru hit him on the head.

"No idiot, I'm drawing a dress because I want to. I have these ideas of making my own fashion collection, and I need to get some of it down on paper."

"Oh, that's great! Mum will be so proud of you, just wait till…"

"Can both of you chatterboxes please be quiet? I'm trying to study here…" Kyouya glared at the twins, a cold glare that would make the most bravest men run for their lives. Unfortunately, Hikaru and Kaoru was totally oblivious to it.

"Oh but sempai, you're so boring just sitting there with your computer… What are you studying anyway?" Kaoru pouted, trailing his hand slowly up Kyouya's leg.

Kyouya firmly removed the younger boy's hand. "If you have to know, I'm working on an essay about an important historical person."

Kaoru's eyes lit up with excitement. "History? Really? How exciting! Who are you writing about?" His expression darkened. "Not Columbus I hope…"

"No, not Columbus." Kyouya said amused. "I'm writing about Alexander the Great."

This time it was Hikaru's eyes widening and shining with excitement. "Oh, I know who that is! He's that Macedonian king guy who conquered Persia, right?" Kyouya nodded. Hikaru got a dreamy look in his face and continued. "He also had a fucking sexy boyfriend, who became a vampire. And he is still walking around on the world, trying to find a way to bring his other half back…" He sighed dreamily and turned to the other boys, who were both watching him as he'd grown a second head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kyouya asked, his eyebrows raised. Kaoru was just watching his brother curiously.

"Ehm.." Hikaru blushed slightly. "Never mind… I must have read it somewhere…" He mumbled embarrassed and continued with his drawing. Kyouya just shook his head and turned to his essay again.

Kaoru sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling. He was really bored and wanted attention, but none of his boyfriends would give him any. However, he was a Hitachiin twin, also known as a little devil, and didn't give up that easily.

Kaoru took a deep breath and poked Kyouya in the side. No reaction. Kaoru poked again. Still no reaction. He poked a third time. Still no… "Kaoru, if you do not stop poking and bugging me this instant, I will tie you to the bed and fuck your pretty ass with my fist until you scream from both pain and pleasure." Kyouya's eyes didn't leave the computer screen and his voice was calm.

The younger twin blushed, mumbled something about taking a shower and escaped into the bathroom, accompanied by his older brother's snickers.

Kyouya and Hikaru sat some minutes, working in absolute peace before a loud shriek was heard from within the bathroom.

"Iiiiihh! Spider! Help someone, help!" Kaoru came running out from the bathroom in complete panic. He was naked except for a small towel that was draped around his narrow hips. Hikaru and Kyouya watched silently as he ran past them and out of the room, still screaming like a madman.

"Natsuki! Come fast! There's a huge spider in the shower!"

They heard a distant voice answering. "But young mr Kaoru, you forbad us to come into your room."

"Forget what I said, now come and get rid of the spider, fast!"

Kyouya groaned frustrated and closed his laptop. There was no idea continuing his essay now, his concentration had flew through the window the second he saw Kaoru's delicious half-naked body. How he wanted to bury himself in that sweet body… Not that there was anything wrong with fucking Hikaru, it was completely the opposite actually, the older twin had the most delicious piece of ass that Kyouya had ever had the honour to fuck, but Hikaru was no uke. There was something special with fucking submissive boys, who wanted nothing more than your cock buried deep inside them.

Kaoru Hitachiin most definitely was a submissive boy.

Kyouya took a deep breath.

"Hikaru, I want to fuck Kaoru."

"Mm, with your fist until he screams, heard about that sempai." Hikaru chuckled while sketching frantically on the dress.

"No… Well yes, maybe, but that's not what I mean. I want to fuck him in the common way."

Hikaru put down his drawing pad and turned to Kyouya.

"Yeah, I know. He wants you to as well. Fuck, I almost wants you to, it'd be hot as hell…" Hikaru furrowed his brows and lowered his gaze. "It's just that… Well, I've always watched over Kaoru, and protected him. It feels weird to trust someone else with something so intimate and important."

Hikaru looked up again and met Kyouya's steady gaze. "But I guess I'll have to open the gates and let you in. Hehe, literally… However, you still need to prove yourself worthy. I don't offer my brother to any rich guy in the country you know."

Hikaru's sly smirk made warning bells go off in Kyouya's head.

"How?" He asked gingerly, dreading the answer.

"Hmm let's see…Tomorrow in school, you'll be dressed entirely in black leather. I mean entirely, even your underwear. Oh, and you also have to kiss Tamaki at the Host club, where all the girls can see you…"

Kyouya opened his mouth to refuse the humiliating proposal, but then an unwelcome image of Kaoru's towel clad ass showed up in his head. If he lived through one day of humiliation, he could have that ass… And also, him in leather and kissing Tamaki would surely raise the income of tomorrow's Host club.

That made it for Kyouya.

"You are evil."

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, it's my middle name." He offered his hand. "So, we have a deal?"

Kyouya took the offered hand and shook it.

"Deal."

**O-O-O-O-O**

**I will go away for some days. For some mind-boggling reason my family has decided to go cross-country skiing, so if I don't answer reviews and such, it is not because I don't want to.**

**This skiing tragedy will also probably delay the next chapter, so I hope you're tempted enough (Kyouya in leather and fucking Kaoru, wink wink) to wait for it.**

**Answer to lotlot: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting lot (can I call you that? ^^). It's really not my purpose to be slower than a disabled turtle, I was just born that way. I'm so happy you like my lemon! It was my first, so I'm so relieved that people seemed to like it! And as for balancing Hikaru and Kaoru, I tried to make Kaoru the silly one in this chapter! And as I said, of course I won't ignore your comments, I love answering them! Please keep reading :D Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Thank you! Hmm, interesting smutty flavours your days must have… XD It will keep coming more to this, but we're going towards the story's end I'm afraid. I hope you'll enjoy the rest as well! Hugs Custard**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**/Midnight Custard**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm, hello…? I understand if many of you want to kill me now, I'm so sorry but this chapter took an eternity to do. **

**Thank you all of you, for reading and reviewing! Please continue with that ^^**

**I don't own Ouran, Tamaki's father does! Just kidding, Bisco Hatori does of course and no one else.**

**Have a good read!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

The rumours were spreading through Ouran High School like fire. Kyouya Ootori, the mighty and admired Shadow king, was completely dressed in black, formfitting leather. Bunches of excited girls (and boys too for that matter) gathered in the corridors, trying to catch a glimpse of the handsome Host member as he walked between his lessons.

When they saw him some started squealing, some screaming and others stayed silent. But all eyes eagerly took in the tight leather vest that showed of Kyouya's surprisingly muscular arms, and the black pants which clung to his long legs and small ass like a second skin. This was certainly the most attractive sight ever to be seen at Ouran, and Ouran had seen a lot.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya sighed deeply and rested his tired head on the smooth bench surface. He sat all alone in the abandoned classroom. All his classmates had gone to have lunch, and this was Kyouya's only chance to have some peace and quiet.

He groaned loudly and punched the wooden bench hard. This was the worst fucking day of his entire life and it wasn't even twelve o clock yet… He had been stared at all day. Not even the teachers had shown him any mercy. Miss Ashida, their history teacher, had spaced out three times during the lesson, hungrily studying Kyouya's crotch and chest.

And the damn clothes itched too! It irritated Kyouya something terrible, his skin getting hot and slightly sweaty beneath the tight leather.

He was beginning to almost pity Kaoru, because it was his sweet ass that Kyouya would take out all his aggressions on later that day. Anyway, the little slut and his bastard brother deserved it, for putting Kyouya through this hell…

Well, he should get out of this classroom at least, and maybe get his driver to pick up some take away sushi that Kyouya could eat, hidden in the heavenly privacy of his car. Kyouya rose from his chair, grabbed his briefcase and slowly and carefully ventured for the door. He poked his head out to check if the coast was clear for his departure. He peered leftwards. There was no one to be seen. He peered rightwards.

Kyouya's field of vision was immediately filled with red and amber, and the next second two hands grabbed him and pushed him back into the classroom.

"Kaoru? What the.. Mmph!" Kaoru pushed Kyouya up against the blackboard, making the older boy drop his briefcase, and pressed his lips hard against the ones of his sempai. Hikaru shut the door and then joined his brother in molesting the older boy, lightly kissing his jaw and eagerly roaming his hands up and down Kyouya's leather clad torso.

Kyouya was trying to adapt to the surprising but satisfying turn of events, and grabbed Kaoru's hair with one hand, pulling him closer. His other hand went to unstuck Hikaru's shirt, impatiently going up under it, searching for skin. Hikaru's hand went down to Kyouya's crotch. His hand rubbed up against Kyouya's awakening erection and the other boy bit off a groan.

"Holy shit Kyouya… I can't feel your underwear through this leather, so hot…" Hikaru whispered huskily into Kyouya's ear, his hand squeezing Kyouya's cock.

"That's because I'm not wearing any…" Kyouya smirked and Kaoru let out a small whimper before falling to his knees in front of Kyouya. The younger twin stared hypnotized at Kyouya's crotch, before suddenly leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against the leather clad cock, letting out small purrs of pleasure.

Kyouya threw his head back and groaned loudly. He pulled hard on Hikaru's hair and thrust his tongue forcefully into the younger boy's mouth. Kyouya felt how Kaoru unzipped his trousers, and then how his hand slowly, slowly crept into the leather pants.

Next, many different things happened in a very short time. They heard steps right outside the classroom and then saw how the door handle was pushed down, Kaoru zipped Kyouya's zipper and jumped up, Kyouya grabbed his briefcase and placed it in front of his obvious erection and Hikaru and Kaoru placed themselves on either side of Kyouya. They all put on bored, casual expressions just as the door swung open and revealed their visitor.

Akira Komatsuzawa, president of the newspaper club, stood staring dumbstruck at the curious sight in front of him. But soon he took in Hikaru's dishevelled shirt, Kaoru's messy hair and Kyouya's leathery body's position between the twins, and Akira's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oh shit, Kyouya thought and then Akira opened his mouth.

"Hey, what's going…" He didn't get any further before Kaoru interrupted him.

"Oh Komatsuzawa-sempai! How lovely to see you! We were just about to go to the cafeteria." He walked slowly and seductively towards Akira as he spoke, body somehow moving completely erotic. On his face there was a shy smile (fake) and a pretty blush (mega fake). He stopped right in front of the newspaper president, and leaned on the door frame, stretching and showing off his slender body. Akira was staring at him, mesmerized, and when Kaoru focused his intense, golden eyes at him, the president shuddered.

"Please sempai, don't you want to go to the cafeteria with me?" Kaoru purred.

Both Hikaru and Kyouya had to restrain themselves from attacking the club president, when they saw the way his eyes hungrily travelled up and down Kaoru's body, and they both growled inwardly when Akira cleared his throat and nodded eagerly towards their twin and boyfriend.

Kaoru smiled happily and took the president's hand, leading him out from the room and towards the cafeteria. Kyouya and Hikaru remained silent until they couldn't hear

Kaoru's and Akira's steps any longer.

"If he so much as touch a hair on Kaoru's head, I will rip out his guts and strangle him with them…" Hikaru growled angrily.

Kyouya finally relaxed and moved his briefcase from his crotch. He snorted huffily. "I just can't believe our luck… All bloody school are having lunch, we are making out in a completely abandoned classroom and who walks in on us, if not the school's gossip king." He met Hikaru's sullen eyes with his own frustrated ones. "We were damn lucky that Kaoru managed to distract him before he figured out what was really going on in here."

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, I still don't think Kaoru needed to be so ukeish, fucking paper guy almost creamed his pants." Kyouya chuckled slightly and started to walk for the door, Hikaru following behind him.

"What was up with Kaoru anyway? It's not like him to push me up against walls and ravage me. I thought you were the "attacker" Hikaru." Kyouya smiled.

Hikaru smirked. "Well you see, Kaoru happens to have a slight fetish for leather, so he just couldn't help jumping you, he's been waiting to do that all day."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "So you say that the reason that I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit, is that Kaoru likes leather?"

"It might have had something to do with it yeah." Hikaru chuckled. "But I must say, I really enjoy seeing you in leather too… You're totally rocking those skin tight pants Kyouya!" Hikaru laughed heartily until Kyouya glared menacingly at him. Then he winked and leaned closer to the older boy.

"Just don't forget, you still have to kiss Tamaki…"

Kyouya groaned and slapped his palm over his face.

"Please don't remind me…"

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya couldn't remember a time when he'd got more customers than today. By now all school knew about Kyouya's outfit, and hundreds of girls came to the Host club, to at least catch a glimpse of the sexy shadow king. Kyouya was completely booked up during all the club time, and still he unfortunately didn't have time to receive all of the girls. He could tell Tamaki was jealous and slightly upset, since it was Kyouya and not Tamaki who was the most requested host today. Kyouya didn't pity him. Tomorrow everything would go back to normal. Kyouya certainly didn't want to have this many customers every Host club. The spluttering and squealing mass of girls was exhausting him, and giving him a headache.

The Host club hours were coming to their end, and Kyouya repeatedly glanced at the twins, waiting for some kind of signal from Hikaru. He would not kiss Tamaki before the older twin told him to. Kiss Tamaki… What in all world had he gotten himself

into?

"Kyouya-sempai, Kyouya-sempai! Hihi, why are you in leather? Oh you look very…eh…. Cute in it, of course! Sorry, I don't mean to question you. Kyouya-sempai?" Kyouya tore his eyes away from the twins, and focused on the blushing and giggling girl in front of him.

"My sweet girl, never hesitate to question, I'll always do my best to answer all of your intelligent questions. You can say these clothes are a part of a deal. If I wear this, I'll get something I want." The girl's eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh, what will you get Kyouya-sempai? Please do tell me, I'm so curious!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but it is a secret." Kyouya silently wondered how the girl would react if he told her about the whole deal. She'd probably get a yaoi-overload, start bleeding from her nose and faint. Better not go there…

Now it was just two minutes until the club ended. Kyouya once again glanced back at the twins. His eyes met Kaoru's, the younger boy had apparently been ogling him for some time. He saw how Hikaru shook his head and turned Kaoru's face towards his own instead.

"Kaoru, stop staring at Kyouya all the time, you're making me jealous…" Hikaru pouted, but Kyouya saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry, it will not happen again. You know I love only you!" The brothers embraced, and while Kyouya was watching them, Hikaru caught his eyes, winked and nodded towards Tamaki.

Kyouya took a deep breath, and rose from his couch in the same second as Tamaki got up to end the club and bid the guests farewell.

"My beautiful princesses, another amazing Host club session has just passed. My heart is weeping at the fact that these beautiful, glorious hours are over, and I won't find peace in my yearning soul until I see all of you tomorrow again. I think we really have achieved something special here today and I hope…" Kyouya was striding through the quiet room, and stopped right in front of Tamaki, who looked surprised and watched him curiously with his clear, blue eyes.

"Ehm, Kyouya?"

Not wasting any time, Kyouya went forward, took Tamaki in his arms, and carefully pressed his lips on the shocked king's. Cutting out all screams and gasps around them, Kyouya focused on Tamaki's soft lips, and his tongue slowly pushed inside the others warm mouth, exploring and tasting. Soon he retreated his lips, and stepped away from his friend.

Tamaki had stopped functioning. He stood frozen on the spot, his eyes wide open and his mouth open in a silent gasp. Kyouya turned to meet his amazed audience.

"Well. Someone had to shut him up." Kyouya shrugged.

The heavy silence was broken as the Hitachiin twins broke into an enormous laughing fit. Soon the customers and other hosts followed, and the room was filled with chuckles and giggles. Kyouya smiled brightly and continued.

"So as our dear king said, we're all very glad that you wanted to join us today." He grinned evilly. "Next week, you're going to have the pleasure to see all the other hosts in leather, I'll see to that. Good day!"

The customers slowly made their way out, and soon the hosts were alone in the third music room. Kyouya saw Hikaru and Kaoru making their way towards him, and he was slightly surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tamaki had finally come out of his daze and he was now looking at Kyouya with a heartbroken and miserable expression in his face.

"Oh Kyouya… I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt this way!" Kyouya frowned, what was Tamaki blubbering about now?

"I never realized you had feelings for me Kyouya, I've been completely blind. Oh what a terrible friend I am!" Now it was Kyouya's turn to stop functioning, he stood dumbstruck and stared at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled sadly and continued.

"I also love you very much Kyouya, I really do. Just not in that way. I… I have feelings for someone else. Please, you must forgive me Kyouya, I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me!" Tamaki broke into sobs and threw his arms around Kyouya. The shadow king was staring up into the roof, praying for a meteor to hit him, a tiger to eat him, anything, he just wanted to die very fast and escape this humiliation. Finally he was saved by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Laughing even louder than before, they went to the older boys, and untangled the sobbing Tamaki from Kyouya.

"So, so Tamaki, let him go. He needs to be alone to mourn, and pick up the pieces of his broken heart." Kaoru managed to get out before he started guffawing again, clutching his stomach.

Tamaki glared angrily at him and started to shout. "Heartless, cruel twins! How can you make fun of a poor man in this situation? Have you no empathy at all in your God-forsaken bodies?"

Hikaru chuckled lightly. "Ah relax Tono, we do care about Kyouya. We will take him home, and help him to drown his sorrows!" And before Tamaki had any chance to answer, they pulled Kyouya out from the music room. They ran through the almost empty school, and finally reached the parking lot, where the twins car stood parked.

Still giggling, Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Kyouya into the car and climbed in after him.

Kyouya was still slightly in shock from Tamaki's outburst, and sat quiet staring at the twins. Kaoru beamed in joy and stretched out on the luxurious leather seat.

"This is so the best day of my life! First, you walk around in leather all day and look completely gorgeous! Second, you kiss Tamaki to shut him up! Oh I love it, it's hilarious!" Kaoru chuckled and missed the secret glance between Hikaru and Kyouya. He grinned happily toward Kyouya.

"But really sempai, you kissed Tamaki! Why in all world would you do that? Ah, I want to celebrate!" He knocked on the window between them and the driver.

"Chauffer! Give me the keys to the liquor cabinet, we want to celebrate!"

"But mr Hitachiin, you know you're not allowed."

Kaoru's eyes glinted dangerously. "Give me the keys, dear driver, our I might happen to tell mum that you enjoy watching me and Hikaru kissing…"

Kyouya saw how the poor driver's face turned dark red, and he muttered to himself when he opened the window and handed Kaoru the keys. Kaoru beamed towards him.

"Thank you! Now please take an extra tour through town, so we have time to party some before we get home!" The driver nodded and started the car, and Kaoru opened the liquor cabinet, pondering over his choices.

Kyouya leant close to Hikaru and mumbled, "What's up with Kaoru today? He's behaving very odd…"

"I think he's just very happy and excited. He sometimes want to drink then." Hikaru whispered back.''

Kyouya looked at Hikaru sternly. "I have done my part of the deal. I will fuck Kaoru in whatever state he is in when we get home, I hope you are aware of this."

Hikaru grinned. "Ah, let him drink. If he's sober he'll just whine about his homework, believe me, I've been there… Besides, if he's drunk, it makes it easier for you to act on your more sadistic desires…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kaoru had finally decided on a bottle of fine champagne, and he handed them one filled glass each. He smiled brightly and snuggled down between his brother and Kyouya.

"Now let's celebrate! Cheers!"

O-O-O-O-O

One hour later Kaoru was rolling around on the twins bed while giggling like a maniac. Kyouya and Hikaru were sitting on each side of him. Hikaru was laughing and talking with his drunk brother, but Kyouya sat silent and grave. This had not gone according to plan. He had lived through a whole day of humiliation and trials, and he wanted his price now. He was tired, irritated, horny and angry.

Kaoru stopped giggling and started to frown. "Hika? Do you remember what you said when we went to that club?"

Hikaru flushed slightly. "Eh, I'm sure I said very many stupid things that night Kaoru." Kaoru sat up and shook his head slightly.

"No, but you said "We flourish in the shadow of the shadow king" to Kyouya, didn't you?" Hikaru nodded. Kaoru continued. "Well, I've thought a lot about those words. First, what is a shadow king? It should be a king of shadows, so then he should concise of shadows, right? And if the shadow king is only made by shadows, then he shouldn't be able to leave a shadow at all, cause shadows doesn't leave shadows! So it actually is impossible for us to flourish in his shadow! Isn't that interesting? I mean…"

"ENOUGH!" Hikaru and Kaoru both jumped in the air at Kyouya's yell.

Former mentioned shadow king was breathing heavily, eyes shooting daggers at the twins. Without any warning he pushed Kaoru down on the bed, and climbed on top of him.

"I've had this fucking leather on all day, it itches and it's bloody tight and uncomfortable. I have been stared at all day, people have groped me. I couldn't get any lunch at the cafeteria, I almost got busted with you two by the newspaper president. I went through two hours of girly squealing and giggling, I KISSED Tamaki and he thinks I love him."

He stared down into Kaoru's frightened but excited eyes.

"I'm going to have my reward now, whether you like it or not."

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Yeah, now you probably want to kill me even more, I know I promised that Kyouya would have Kaoru in this chapter. However, this chapter turned out much longer than I'd planned, and besides I really wanted to update now. But next chapter will only be Kyouya/Kaoru/Hikaru slash, and I'll try to post it quite soon too! ^^**

**Answer to lotlot: I have written my Testament and sit patiently waiting for the late story maphia, I guess I'm doomed with this late chapter… Oh farewell cruel world! Hihi, however, I'm happy you liked Kaoru! It's actually very fun to write him silly, I had a good time writing that ^^ Please keep reading even though I'm slow? Please? /Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Oh I'm glad you liked my short, silly chapter! XD Yeah, Kyouya (according to me) is the definition of cool! I hope you liked this chapter as well, even though I cut before the real hot stuff begun. Sorry about that :/ Hope to hear from you again, my loyal fan! /Hugs Custard**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts about all this!**

**/Midnight Custard**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening! Here's the promised all lemon chapter.**

**I do not own Ouran.**

**Warning: SEX. Slight dirty-talk. Threesome. (Yeah I'm going to hell)**

**This chapter adds nothing to the story, so if you're not much for yaoi, it's just to skip it ^^**

**For you others, enjoy!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru bit his lip and stared up at Kyouya in confusion.

"Reward? What reward?"

Kyouya just grunted and started to remove the younger twin's blue jacket. Hikaru however, leaned down over his brother and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Me and Kyouya made a deal Kaoru. I told him that if he wore leather all day, and kissed Tamaki, I would allow him to fuck you. And now… ehm he's going to do just that." Hikaru ended, chuckling nervously. Kaoru glared at him.

"Hikaru! You can't just give me away like that! I'm your twin, not your toy… I'm not your possession Hikaru!" Kyouya took a tight grip on Kaoru's jaw, and forced it upwards, making the upset boy look at him.

"No, that's absolutely true Kaoru. You're not Hikaru's possession. You're OUR possession, both mine and Hikaru's." His voice was icy cold, and it made both twins shiver. He put on a sadistically sweet smile, and continued.

"Now I want you to be quiet. I've had enough of your gibbering and whining. Is that clear?" Kaoru gulped and nodded slowly. "Good boy."

They were quiet for awhile, Hikaru helping Kyouya with removing his younger brother's clothes. Soon Kaoru lay completely naked on the bed. Kyouya let his eyes roam slowly over the sweet, delectable body. He took in every detail; Kaoru's dainty feet, his long legs, his awakening pretty cock, his slender, muscled torso and his flushed face. He reached out his hand to touch the smooth skin, but Kaoru scrawled away. The youngest boy crossed his arms and pouted at them.

"Hey, why am I the only one being naked here?" Hikaru looked irritated and gripped his twin's legs, pulling him closer again.

"Kaoru… Stop it." He growled lowly.

"No I'm not stopping it. This is unfair! I won't allow you or sempai to touch me before you undress too." He ended defiantly.

Kyouya was raging, he didn't have patience for this shit right now…

"First, you belongs to us, and we can touch you as much as we like to. Second, I'm getting really tired of your whining. You will shut up now or I won't answer to the cruel things that will be done to you." Hikaru stared at Kyouya, looking both impressed, turned on and hesitant. Kaoru however, smirked up at Kyouya, amber eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Sorry sempai, I don't want to be quiet. Guess you'll have to punish me…" He purred lustfully.

Finally, Kyouya understood. Kaoru was playing with him. The little tease was trying to make him and Hikaru lose control and jump him. Damn, he wanted them angry! Manipulative bastard… But Kyouya wasn't one to be played with. If Kaoru wanted it rough, he would show him rough…

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to rid you of your ability to speak." Kyouya said calmly, while slowly taking off his leather belt. Kaoru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kyouya effectively silenced him by gagging him with the belt. Kaoru growled indignantly and raised his hands to remove it, but Hikaru's hands shot down fast on his, pinning them to the mattress.

"God Kyouya… I think you're my new hero." Hikaru mumbled, staring at his gagged twin in fascination.

"Tsk… And you said he was easy to fuck when he was drunk…" Kyouya shook his head before smirking at Hikaru. He cupped the older twins face and pulled it closer. Then he turned to Kaoru.

"And by removing your ability to speak, I also remove your ability to do other pleasant things…" He leered, before trusting his tongue deep into Hikaru's mouth, ravaging the older twin's lips right above his trapped brother. His hands started to remove Hikaru's clothing, while his tongue eagerly explored Hikaru's mouth. Kyouya smiled contently when he heard Kaoru's muffled whimpers beneath him.

Soon Hikaru too was naked and by now all three of them were breathing heavily. Kyouya was very horny, he had walked around with the damn leather rubbing up against his cock all day, and now, being so close to his goal, he felt his hard cock twitch in anticipation.

Kyouya pushed Kaoru unto his stomach. Hikaru sat beside Kaoru, pinning Kaoru's wrists with one hand, the other one soothingly rubbing Kaoru's back. Kyouya saw Kaoru smiling up at Hikaru with love in his eyes, and that warm weird feeling once again took hold of him. He cleared his voice to get his lovers attention.

"You're okay with this? Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded encouragingly. "And you Kaoru?" Kyouya let out a sigh of release when he heard Kaoru's muted "mmhm", and chuckled slightly when Kaoru positioned himself on his hands and knees.

"Mm good boy, you're pretty eager for this, aren't you?" He smirked, and swatted Kaoru's ass lightly. Kaoru wiggled his hips and pushed his backside further into the contact.

"Geez Kao, you're not being obvious at all…" Hikaru smiled. "Go on Kyouya, he has been waiting for this."

Kyouya put his hand on Kaoru's back, over Hikaru's. He squeezed the older twin's hand briefly before sliding his own down Kaoru's back, stopping at his ass. He massaged and stroked the small buttocks, before letting one finger slide down into the crack, searching for the small opening. Kaoru let out a leather muffled moan when he found it. Hikaru removed Kyouya's hand from Kaoru, and winked at the older boy before taking three of Kyouya's fingers deep inside his mouth, sucking on them and making them wet. Then he grasped Kyouya's hand again, and placed it on the younger twin's ass. Kyouya smiled thankfully at him before spreading Kaoru open. Kyouya pushed his finger in steadily, marvelling over how relaxed yet still tight Kaoru was.

"He feels wonderful inside, doesn't he? He's always so inviting and warm…" Hikaru murmured, before leaning down to kiss and nip at Kaoru's neck.

Kyouya pushed in another finger and Kaoru whimpered and pushed back onto his fingers. Kyouya smiled and started to pump his fingers in and out steadily. His other hand sneaked down to tease Kaoru's erection.

"Please Kyouya, hurry up!" Hikaru moaned out loud, when Kyouya did one especially forceful push with his fingers, right into Kaoru's prostate. He rubbed his fingers against the sensitive spot and gasped in surprise when both Kaoru and Hikaru started to whimper and shudder simultaneously. Oh the wonders of fucking twins, this would be interesting to explore some other time. Right now Kyouya needed to fuck Kaoru very badly. He hastily added a third finger, pounding them roughly inside the tight hole, making Kaoru squeak.

Kyouya was sweating, making the already tight leather stick to him like glue. He pushed his crotch into Kaoru's buttocks, rubbing the leather against the smooth skin, as the same time as his fingers twisted and pushed inside Kaoru's small ass.

"Now Kyouya!" Hikaru growled and reached to unzip Kyouya's pants. Kyouya groaned when his cock finally was released from its prison. He pulled his fingers out of Kaoru, placed his cock at the quivering opening and forced the younger boy's head down in the pillow at the same time as he slammed inside.

Kyouya slid all the way in one push, letting out a pleasured groan. He draw out and then pounded in again, hard and fast. The leather on his thighs stuck to Kaoru's sweaty skin, and created a satisfying friction. Kaoru seemed to enjoy the rough pace, letting out screams that were muffled from both the gag and the pillow. Kyouya saw Hikaru's hand stroking Kaoru fast, and it wasn't long before the youngest boy came, letting out ecstatic moans and whimpers.

Kyouya swore when he felt Kaoru clenching and squeezing around him, and he thrust hard a few more times, before coming deep into Kaoru, coating his insides with hot fluid. Kyouya lay plastered to Kaoru's back, shuddering in post pleasure and trying to regain his breath. What he didn't except was Hikaru pulling him out of and away from Kaoru, before pushing him to the side.

"So fucking hot… Sorry Kaoru, but I really really want to come…" With that Hikaru pushed into his twin. Kaoru whimpered weakly, but nevertheless pushed back against his brother, encouraging him. Kyouya watched in silence. The muscles in Hikaru's back rippled as he thrust hard. Kaoru still had his face in the pillow, ass high in the air. They were beautiful.

Hikaru let out a loud grunt and thrusted one final time into Kaoru. The older twin kissed his brother's back lovingly, and then pulled out. Kyouya caught a glimpse of the come running down Kaoru's ass and thighs, before the younger brother groaned and flipped over on his back.

Kaoru looked at them with tired but bright eyes. Kyouya immediately reached down and removed his leather belt from Kaoru's mouth. Hikaru pulled the covers over Kaoru and tucked him in. He kissed his brother's forehead and nose, and Kaoru closed his eyes.

"Mm thank you. You two really know how to make a guy feel special… Love you Hika, Kyouya…" He mumbled, before falling asleep.

"Whoa, that was intense…" Hikaru yawned and stretched. "I could really need a shower." He added.

Kyouya looked down on himself. Fuck. He was still wearing the leather. The leather that by now was glued to him by his own sweat. Cosy.

"Yeah me too, but first I've got to get out of this shit… Eh, can you lend me a hand?"

Hikaru and Kyouya fought with the leather vest and pants for half an hour before they finally were able to release Kyouya's poor body. Kyouya picked up the garments and marched over to the waste bin.

Never, ever again.

He threw the clothes into the waste bin, smiling contently.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**To quote one of our dear twins: Woah, that was intense!**

**I hope this was readable, this is my second lemon, so I took the liberality to be quite dirty ^^**

**Answer to lotlot: I escaped the maphia! :D And I posted this chapter quite quick, didn't I? I hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you so so so much for your review :D Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Yay! You liked it :D That's very good. I'm sorry that you had to wait for ages, I'll try to be a better and faster human from this on! Hugs Custard**

**To all you who review; Thank you so much, you are wonderful!**

**And for all you who read this story, thank you too. I'm so happy that many seem to like this. I hope you won't get bored with me yet! I only have three chapters left…**

**/Midnight Custard**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**I'm sorry that this took me such a long time to post, but school's been highly unpleasant. **

**We are heading for the final, dear readers! I'm very excited ^^**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, blah blah…**

**Warning: Absolutely no humour. I'm not joking, this must be the most serious chapter I've ever written. Oh and a small bit sex, but nothing explicit (sorry).**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

"I don't know what you're up to Kyouya, but whatever it is, it has to stop right now."

Kyouya had been summoned to his father's office. Mr Ootori was sitting behind his desk, studying Kyouya with grave eyes.

"What do you mean father?" Kyouya met his father's eyes steadily, ignoring the panic rising within him.

Mr Ootori snorted. "Don't act stupid, because you and I both know you aren't." His mouth set in a grim, thin line. "You went to school wearing leather yesterday. You kissed Tamaki Suoh at that silly club of yours, and I've also heard you kissed one of those Hitachiin twins around a month ago. Have you completely lost your mind? These immature, chocking actions are staining my reputation, don't you understand that?" He punched the desk with his fist. "No son of mine is going to participate in sexual activities with other boys. It's disgusting!"

You're the one that's disgusting, Kyouya thought bitterly. He swallowed his anger and erased all tracks of emotion from his face.

"I'm sorry father, I've acted out of place. I was blind, and didn't realize that my actions would hurt your reputation." His voice was mechanical, saying the exact things that his father wanted him to say. "I only kissed those boys because it considerably raised the profits made by the host club. The silly girls like seeing boys kiss each other, they pay a fortune to see the abomination..."

Mr Ootori relaxed visibly but raised a single eyebrow behind his expensive glasses. "I see. And the leather?"

"Also because of the profits. My designations increased with 50 % when I wore the leather." He frowned. "I do not wish to wear it again though. It was uncomfortable and humiliating." To Kyouya's astonishment, his father shook his head and started to chuckle lightly.

"Kyouya Kyouya Kyouya… You're thinking like a true Ootori; Money always comes first." He sobered. "However, this is not always the case. To get successful, one must learn how to combine ones desire for money with responsibility. You have a reputation, and it is as valuable as the money you strive for. Ruin your reputation and people won't have respect for you. Then you'll end up having nothing." Mr Ootori sighed deeply. "You still have a lot to learn, my son."

Kyouya nodded rigidly. "Thank you father, I won't disappoint you again."

"I'm sure you won't Kyouya." A smirk grew on his father's thin, pale lips. "I must say I'm proud of what you have achieved with this "Host club" of yours. I think you should do all in your power to keep it successful. I'm thinking… Maybe you could let those Hitachiin twins take over the kissing and naughty clothes, they surely are vulgar and foolish enough!" Mr Ootori's chest shook with stifled mirth.

Kyouya was fuming. His own father was making fun of the two people he cared about most in the world. He shut his mouth tight and clenched his fists. Fortunately, Mr Ootori was too engaged in his laughter to notice Kyouya's strange behaviour. Finally, the older man quietened down and cleared his throat.

"Talking about the Hitachiins, I have noticed that you're spending very much time with them outside school. Why?" He once again studied Kyouya with cold eyes.

"I'm tutoring them in math and English." Kyouya lied easily. He swore inwardly, of course his father would notice that he spent almost all his time with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Mr Ootori snorted. "Do they not have money enough to hire a real private teacher?" His face scrunched up in a look of disgust. "I don't want you to be with those boys more than absolutely necessary… They are a satanic duo, I've even heard that they're in some kind of sexual relationship with each other. And their mother, that Yuzuha, she is an obnoxious and cocky slut." He sighed and shook his head. "Such mother, such sons…" Kyouya was in chock. He knew that Mrs Hitachiin wasn't one of his father's favourite persons, but to so openly insult another rich person was really harsh, even for his father.

Yoshio Ootori's cold, grey eyes stared deeply into Kyouya's.

"Kyouya, I forbid you to see those perverted twins outside school. I do not want you spending any more time with them. Is that clear?"

A hate, stronger than Kyouya ever had felt for anyone before, spread through his body like poison.

"Yes father."

O-O-O-O-O

This had to be the most unpleasant week of Kyouya's life. He couldn't spend time with the twins at their place, and they hardly saw each other in school. This resulted in all three coming earlier to school and staying long after school had finished. They always met in the library, in a secluded section. Sometimes they also met in the boy's bathrooms. There had been quite a lot of quick, passionate romps on the cold tiled floor over the last days. Kyouya was actually on his way to the bathrooms for a secret, hopefully erotic, meeting right now.

Kyouya had told Hikaru and Kaoru about the talk with his father. They had told him that it was alright, that they would work it out and so on, but Kyouya knew that the two younger boys were upset and distressed. Hikaru was tired and had dark circles under his eyes, and Kaoru was troubled and irritated. Kyouya himself was miserable. He had learnt how to live his life without any deeper emotions for anyone or anything, and now when he finally had something to care about and was happier than ever before, he was shut out from this new, exciting world. And the worst part was that he had no idea of how to fix this problem. For once, Kyouya stood defeated. He had no solutions, no answers.

Then there had been the commotion with the newspaper club, and it's president Akira Komatsuzawa. The ever graceful Tamaki had by mistake kicked a ball in Akira's head, and then the chaos started. The newspaper club was threatened of being dissolved, and Akira begged on his knees to get an interview with the Host club. He was convinced that the handsome males would make his collapsed paper popular again. Tamaki, being the naïve, kind soul he was, believed the sneaky newspaper president and wanted to help him.

After some moping and puppy eyeing, he managed to convince Kyouya to accept the interview. So Kyouya went to tell Akira that they accepted and also brought a medicine box. Hidden in the box was a microphone, which would record everything the president and his subjects said. Tamaki might trust Akira, but Kyouya did not.

Kyouya frowned. The private meeting with Akira had made him uneasy, and was still fresh in his mind.

_Kyouya placed the first aid kit on Akira's desk. "I brought you a little something as an apology of sorts." He opened the lid of the box. "This is a first aid kit, made by my family's company."_

_Akira smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it."_

"_No problem. Please excuse me." Kyouya turned on his heels, and made his way towards the door. He didn't get very far before the newspaper chairman spoke again._

"_Ah, it just dawned on me, your family run the Ootori group right? They manufacture medical equipment, don't they?" _

_Kyouya sighed inwardly and turned towards Akira again. "We mostly deal with hospital management."_

"_I'm so glad that we'll be working together! I really admire you Kyouya. Your family is one of the richest in Japan, you're the best student at the school and you're really making a fortune with the Host club." Akira's excited face turned into a lustful smirk. "And you're also getting it on with the two hottest boys in school… Geez, having both those two in your bed, I'm quite jealous."_

_Oh shit, Akira knew. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." Kyouya studied the older male with cool eyes._

_Akira chuckled. "Ah, come on! You are dating the Hitachiins! I found you in that classroom the other day, remember?"_

_Kyouya shook his head with an air of irritation. "That was nothing, we were merely talking. You don't know what you're talking about."_

_The newspaper president snorted. "Don't sweat it Ootori, your secret is safe with me, for the time being… However, I don't understand why you're so secretive. If I was fucking those two, I would brag about it all over school. They're really something, mm especially the younger one, Kaoru. He seems more pliant and easy than his brother. Mm yes, wouldn't mind fucking that…" _

"_Yes, I get the picture, thank you very much." Kyouya was bristling, this newspaper guy was getting on his nerves. "I don't understand where you've gotten these absurd ideas, but I would like you to keep quiet about them in the future." He raised a threatening eyebrow. "Otherwise, this interview is not going to happen."_

_Akira leaned back in his chair and grinned lazily. "Sure, I'll be silent as the grave, no worries." He winked at Kyouya. "Nice doing business with you…"_

Kyouya walked through the corridor, getting closer and closer to the bathrooms.

Eventually it had come out that Akira just wanted to slander Tamaki. Kyouya had suspected it all along, and he, Honey, Mori and the twins had sneaked into the newspaper office, surprising Akira and his underlings when they stormed in some minutes later. They had told him that they knew about his dishonest plans, and that they wouldn't let him hurt Tamaki in any way. Akira had been furious, and snarled that he wasn't only after Tamaki now, but that he would destroy all of them. Kyouya then calmly showed him the hidden microphone and explained that if he tried anything, his and the twins families would dissolve Akira's father's company. Leaving the desperate president behind, they all had sauntered out of the office. The newspaper chairman Akira surely was no threat no more.

Kyouya's steps echoed in the deserted corridor. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and all other students had gone home. His body started to tingle with excitement as he approached the door to the bathrooms, he was anxious to be with Hikaru and Kaoru as fast as possible. Covering the last metres in a high speed, he took a fast grip on the handle, pulled and opened the door.

"There you are! Geez, I was starting to wonder if you'd got stuck in your laptop or something…" Despite his sardonic words, Hikaru smiled brightly at Kyouya and pulled him further into the bathroom. Kaoru closed the door behind them, as Kyouya gave Hikaru an eager kiss as a greeting. Hikaru passionately kissed back, before pulling away from Kyouya to start tugging at his shirt and jacket.

"These needs to come off, now! We've been longing for this all day, haven't we Kaoru?" The younger twin nodded slowly, and Kyouya noticed that Kaoru's eyes were red. He had been crying. Kyouya reached out for the youngest boy, and embraced him tightly. He felt how Kaoru started to sob quietly into his shoulder, and Hikaru studied his brother with a worried frown. Kyouya rubbed Kaoru's back soothingly.

"Hush, calm down now. We will work this out, it will be fine, I promise." He met Kaoru's doubtful eyes and smiled comfortingly. "I won't leave you."

Kyouya didn't really believe his own words, but they managed to cheer Kaoru up slightly. The younger twin wiped his eyes, and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I know, I'm sorry I… I just…" He trailed off, and decided to kiss Kyouya instead, and then Hikaru.

They got lost in each others touch and bodies, and soon Kyouya was completely naked, leaning against the wall. Kaoru was on his hands and knees in front of him, sucking his cock greedily, and Hikaru was slowly thrusting in and out of his brother. They didn't talk, just took comfort in each other and rejoiced in every second. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the bathroom door opening. They didn't hear the quiet gasp or the small "click". They didn't see how the door closed slowly.

After some minutes they all came together, moaning and clutching at each other. They rested on the floor for some time, talking and cuddling lazily, before getting up, putting on their uniforms and saying good bye. The twins left the bathroom first, and Kyouya stood in front of the mirror for a long time, alone with his thoughts.

O-O-O-O-O

He sat in front of his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee and critically studying the layout for next weeks paper. This would be the most boring paper he'd ever published. No gossip, just uninteresting interviews with uninteresting students and a big article about the approaching graduation. He shook his head angrily. No one would buy this! His paper had failed.

The bloody Host club had made him promise not to write anymore lies, but without the lies, the paper was empty. The Host club would pay… He'd see to that. And preferably before he graduated. His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his office slammed open, and he scowled and prepared to yell at the intruder. Ukyou, one of his underlings, came running into the office, his face flushed and his eyes shining with excitement.

"Chairman! Chairman! I think I have the front cover to your next paper…" He proudly dumped a plastic file on the desk, and then bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Ukyou-kun. You are dismissed." The younger boy bowed deeper, before straightening and running out of the room. The remaining boy opened the file carefully and his gaze fell on the photography. His eyes widened beneath his glasses.

The picture showed Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, all naked and fucking each other.

Akira Komatsuzawa smiled maliciously and closed the file.

Kyouya Ootori. I will break you.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Answer to lotlot: Yay! You're proud of me! (Do happy dance). Mm, it was nice to write, my little dirty lemon ^^. Well, the Host club might have a "leather day" but Kyouya will absolutely not participate, just force the others to wear it ^^. I think it's hard to say who Kyouya likes best, I mean I think it depends on the situation. But according to me, Hikaru is no bottom so it feels natural that Kaoru is more… well experienced with those thing. Yes! I've read that one, it's hot! But it's a pity that there isn't more sex… ^^ Hugs!**

**Answer to bigfan: Oh, but I never get tired of hearing it! "wink wink" ^^. Yes, yaoi heaven! A reviewer told me that I was invited to yaoi heaven as well, so maybe we'll see each other there! :D Well yes, it's a bit sad… But it's better to finish it than not, right? Sequel yes… First; THANK YOU! It makes me so happy that you actually want to read more of my writing : ). And yeah, I've been thinking about a sequel, but I'll tell you more in the last chapter of this! Hugs Custard!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think ^^**

**/Midnight Custard**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good evening!**

**To celebrate the lovely spring weather I'm posting a really long chapter! I hope you'll enjoy ^^**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

_People cheered and hollered everywhere around him. Flashes from thousands of cameras glittered in his eyes and were reflected in the deep pools of liquid gold. _

_Hikaru smiled brightly and craned his neck, posing for the world. He walked slowly and smoothly down the catwalk. The cameras loved him, the women loved him, hell, even the men loved him. He was __**perfection**__. _

_Hikaru glanced down at the brand new fashion creation he was displaying, but panicked when his eyes found nothing but his own bare skin. He was naked. _

_In panic, he jumped off the catwalk and dove into the deep, black sea beneath. There was no splash when his body hit the surface, and he shot down through the dark water like a missile. He swam further and further down, but suddenly he fell, and landed hard on his butt on a cold floor._

_He studied his surroundings and found that he had fallen down in someone's bedroom. His heart did a happy jolt when he saw Kaoru standing in the middle of the room, and he was just about to open his mouth and talk to him, when he saw the person sneaking up behind his brother. The newspaper guy. Hikaru tried to shout and warn Kaoru, but no sound came out of his mouth. _

_Akira embraced Kaoru from behind and smiled smugly. "Remember that sweetie, you have to do what I say and answer when I ask you stuff. I mean, you were kind of sold to me, weren't you? You are here to pay the price with your body… You're nothing more than a simple whore, not to me and not to them." _

_Hikaru tried to get up from the floor, he wanted to kill the newspaper guy with his bare hands, but he was stuck on the floor, incapable of moving his legs. Kaoru snorted and pushed Akira away from him. He turned and glared at the other boy in disgust._

"_And you're nothing more than a slimy, lonely creep, whose only chance at love is the forced and blackmailed one. No one wants you, no one loves you. I pity you. You are pathetic." Akira snarled unhandsomely and stepped closer to Kaoru again._

"_I've had it with you're attitude slut! So, rough and fast it is. My pleasure…" Hikaru's eyes widened and he fought desperately to get up, as Akira raised his fist and punched Kaoru hard, hitting him in the temple. Kaoru's head snapped back, and he fell to the floor unconscious._

_Hikaru screamed soundlessly and fought as a great wave suddenly came at him and pulled him away from Kaoru and Akira. He was being carried away in a great speed and the last thing he saw was Akira lifting his twin and throwing him down on the bed._

Hikaru's eyes shot open. The cover was tangled around his sweaty and clammy body, and he was gripping the sheet tightly with both hands. He turned and saw Kaoru sleeping peacefully beside him, curled into a ball. Hikaru sighed in relief, and brushed wet bangs out of his eyes. A nightmare. He frowned, he hadn't had a nightmare in years, why now of a sudden? He scooted closer to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his brother's back.

Hikaru buried his face in his twin's soft hair and the closeness and familiar scent soothed him. It was just a silly dream. Everything was under control, there was nothing to worry about. Comforted and content, Hikaru fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning, he had no memory of the nightmare.

O-O-O-O-O

Hikaru stretched languidly and breathed in the scent of fresh grass. He, Kaoru and Kyouya was resting together on one of Ouran High School's neatly trimmed lawns. Kyouya's biology lesson had been cancelled, and the twins skipped their history lesson to spend some time with Kyouya. Kaoru skipping his favourite subject, proved how desperate he (and Hikaru of course) was for Kyouya's company.

Hikaru was resting on his back with his head in Kaoru's lap. He studied the small fluffy clouds above and purred occasionally as Kaoru's fingers played with his hair and massaged his scalp. Kaoru himself was sitting up, leaning at Kyouya's side and the oldest boy was sitting with his laptop, keeping it hidden from the dangerous sunbeams with the aid of a small, black umbrella, which had tiny Pikachus on it. The umbrella was Hikaru's, but he had borrowed it to Kyouya in an act of noble charity.

Hikaru sighed contently. "Mm this is nice… You see Kaoru, we should skip classes more often!"

Kaoru snorted. "Oh no, we shouldn't." He smiled. "But I agree, this is lovely. It's so warm in the sun, it will be summer soon."

"And then I'll kidnap you two and take you to some exotic, isolated island…" Kyouya said, typing mechanically at his laptop. He lifted his hand and rubbed his temple. "I just want to escape this mess and be able to see you whenever I want…"

Hikaru saw in the corner of his eye how Kaoru placed a small kiss for comfort on Kyouya's cheek. He let out a small whine and stared pitifully up at his brother. Kaoru chuckled and leaned down to place a small kiss on Hikaru's cheek as well.

"You're so silly Hika…" Kaoru turned to Kyouya again. "I know, we all want that. But we have to wait, we can't let your father know about us, cause then we're screwed. We have to wait and hope that it'll work out in some way."

Hikaru grumbled. "Sorry for saying Kyouya, but your father's a real pain in the ass…"

"Hikaru!"

Kyouya chuckled. "Ah, let him be Kaoru, it's true." His eyes turned dark and dangerous. "If I could find a way to assassinate him without arising suspicion…"

"Kyouya! You're not going to murder your father." Kaoru scolded and hit Kyouya lightly on the arm.

"Yeah yeah…" Kyouya sighed tiredly. "I know. But I will kidnap you and take you to that island I talked about…" He got a predatory glint in his eyes. "Where no one can hear you scream when I have my wicked way with you." Hikaru snorted and rolled his eyes, but Kaoru looked amused. Kyouya continued while letting his hand roam over Hikaru's chest, scratching slightly.

"Oh yes, I'll keep you as my slaves, and chain you to the bed. And I might have to use some whips and gags and…"

"Hold it Kyouya." Hikaru interrupted moodily. "You won't chain or gag me, I'm no bloody whore…"

"Oh? So I am a whore just because I like to be tied and gagged?" Kaoru asked huffily.

"Yes." Kyouya and Hikaru answered simultaneously and started to snicker. Kaoru stopped playing with Hikaru's hair and crossed his arms.

"Well, if that's the case maybe I don't want to be your whore anymore…" Kaoru pouted, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Kyouya removed his eyes from the laptop and raised an eyebrow. "Kaoru sweetie, we all know you'd get depressed and bored within three days if you didn't have me and Hikaru to master you." Hikaru started guffawing at Kaoru's sullen face, but yelped loudly when his evil twin punched him in the stomach.

"Erotic imp!" Hikaru shouted before tackling the giggling Kaoru to the ground, tickling him unmercifully.

"Pervert!" Kaoru screamed back and tried to kick Hikaru off. Kyouya huffed in annoyance and returned to his laptop.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled around for some time, tickling each other and laughing. However, being equal in both strength and stubbornness, they soon wore each other out. They ended up with Kaoru on top of Hikaru, both laying giggling and gasping for air. They stopped giggling when they saw Chicage Ukyo, one of Komatsuzawa's underlings, running towards them. Both pairs of amber eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kyouya stopped typing at his computer and studied the newcomer coldly.

Ukyo stopped in front of them and bowed deeply, which looked a bit odd as two of them were laying tangled on the ground and the third was sporting a Pikachu umbrella.

"I'm sorry Ootori-san, Hitachiin-sama but our chairman would like to see you in his office after school."

"Fuck that, we don't want to see your chairman." Hikaru answered curtly and Kaoru snickered. The younger twin was still resting on his brother, not bothering to get up.

However, Ukyo paid no attention to the twins and turned to Kyouya.

"It's very important Ootori-san. Chairman said that you would regret it if you didn't come, cause then he might "slip" the secret…" Ukyo recited.

Kyouya's grip on his laptop tightened, but that was the only change in his appearance. "Go and tell Akira that we'll come by after school. Now leave." Ukyo bowed again and then headed back towards the school.

"Kyouya, what's going on?"

"Shit, do we really have to go talk with that nutjob?"

Kyouya didn't answer the twins. He was watching Ukyo's retreating form with a worried frown.

O-O-O-O-O

Some hours later the trio stepped into the Newspaper club's office. Akira Komatsuzawa sat leaned back in his chair. He had his feet on the desk and was smiling maliciously. He was the picture of unprofessionality, Kyouya decided.

"Ah Kyouya! How lovely of you to sacrifice some of your precious time and visit me. Oh and you brought your small devils too, great. Sit down, sit down!" He gestured towards some armchairs and ignored the annoyed glances Hikaru and Kaoru shot him. When no one made to sit down he chuckled and shook his head.

"Here I'm trying to be nice and polite, and you don't give a shit. Well, I shouldn't be surprised I guess. Coffee anyone?"

"Alright, cut the crap Akira. Tell us why you wanted to see us and stop wasting our time." Hikaru snarled irritated.

Akira's eyes glimmered lustily. "Oh, feisty… I must say that angry is a good look on you Hikaru. I'm sure you had a hard time taming this one Kyouya! Haha…" He trailed off snickering.

"Don't talk like that about him, asshole!" Kaoru took a step forward, his eyes burning with anger.

Akira's smile widened. "Ah and here we have yang… But why so aggressive? Aren't you supposed to be the nice, sweet one? You seem easy enough to bed, even taking it from both sides…" Akira licked his lips slowly as he held up the picture of the twins and Kyouya fucking. He leered at the three speechless boys. "So… what do you have to say about this?"

Kyouya stared at the picture in terror. He stared at his own passionate face, Kaoru's mouth on his cock, Hikaru pushing inside Kaoru. This was bad. Really bad. How could he'd been so thoughtless?

Akira chuckled at their chocked faces. He was slowly running his fingers over the picture, caressing the twins´ bodies.

"Such a beautiful picture…" He sighed, rubbing his thumb up and down Hikaru's body. "Seems you're fucking the twins after all Kyouya. Congratulations…"

"You've been spying on us? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hikaru glared and snapped the photography from Akira's hands. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket.

"Let us just say I wanted revenge…" Akira said smugly. "Your pretty Host club has always been more popular than my misunderstood newspaper. When I tried to get an interview with you to help my paper's reputation, it ended with you humiliating me, and threatening me…" He trailed off bitterly. "You should never have had humiliated me… I've heard your father isn't too excited about homosexuals Kyouya, is that true?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I have the picture on my computer and if you don't meet my demands, I won't hesitate in sending it to him." He smirked ugly. "And then you can kiss your sweet, gay threesome farewell…"

Kyouya met Hikaru's and Kaoru's panicked eyes and felt how his own stomach knotted in trepidation. His voice trembled when he spoke.

"How much do you want?"

Akira sneered. "Oh my dear, naïve Kyouya. I don't want any money. I want Kaoru."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru growled and advanced on Akira. Kyouya took a hold on Hikaru's arm but glared coldly at the club president.

"You can't be serious." He spat venomously.

"Oh I am, believe me. But I don't mean forever, I just want him for one night." He grinned as he watched Hikaru struggle in Kyouya's grasp. "Actually, I'd have liked to have you too Hikaru, but I guess that would had been too troublesome. I want a fuck, not a fight."

It took all Kyouya's strength to hold Hikaru back as he fought furiously to get free. Hell, if Kyouya hadn't known better, he had been kicking Akira's ass himself.

"You fucking pervert! I won't let you close my brother, you hear me? Let go of me Kyouya!"

"Kaoru's out of the question Komatsuzawa, he's no whore you can just book because you feel like it." Kyouya glared daggers towards Akira.

The club president sighed and turned towards his computer. "Fine then, you leave me no choice. If I can't get Kaoru, then you can't get happiness, sorry. Prepare for…"

"Deal." Kaoru's voice interrupted Akira. The younger twin had stayed quiet during the argumentation, but know he met Akira's gaze with determined, calm eyes.

The three other boys stared at him.

"Ehm, excuse me, what?" Akira's eyes were wide with amazement.

"You heard me. Deal. I'll sleep with you if you leave us alone after that."

"Are you mad?" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru, staring in awe at his twin.

Akira smiled excitedly and clapped his hands. "That is wonderful news!" He leered at the younger twin and licked his lips. "Come to the Komatsuzawa mansion at ten o´ clock. You have my word that I won't send the picture." Kaoru nodded curtly and left the office. Hikaru finally managed to get free, and ran after his twin.

Kyouya was left, glaring hatefully at the newspaper club's president.

"Don't think you'll get away with this." He growled lowly, and then walked out.

Akira giggled and waved after him.

O-O-O-O-O

"Kaoru! Kaoru, stop!" Hikaru grasped Kaoru's arm, forcing him to turn around.

"What the fuck Kaoru? What are you doing? There's no way I'll let you sleep with that perverted creep! He's crazy!" Kaoru pulled his arm free harshly and glared at his older brother.

"That is not your choice to make Hikaru! I won't risk our relationship with Kyouya, if sleeping with Komatsuzawa-sempai is the only way to save what we have, I'll do it."

Kyouya reached the twins, still shaking in silent anger.

"Don't be ridiculous Kaoru, there has to be some other way to solve this. I'll think of something…" He hated how insecure he sounded, and he found that he didn't believe his own words. They were screwed, in one way or in another.

Kaoru chuckled darkly. "No you won't. There is no other way to solve this. If he sends that picture to your dad, he won't let you see us anymore. And I… I don't want that." Kaoru lowered his eyes. "I, no we, really love you Kyouya. I've never been so happy and content before you joined us." He grasped Hikaru's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love you more than anything Hika, but Kyouya, you balance and complete us in some way. We're not alone anymore." He finally met the other's eyes, and smiled sadly but firmly. "I need to do this. My body is a small prize to pay, if it means I can be with you two. Now, I want you to leave me alone, or it will just get harder for me." He turned away from them and continued down the corridor.

Hikaru sniffled quietly and when Kyouya turned towards the older twin, he saw that Hikaru's eyes were full of unshed tears. Kyouya embraced him tightly and felt how Hikaru's arms snaked around him and hugged him back. The same thought was going through both boys´ minds.

Akira would pay for this.

O-O-O-O-O

Kaoru stood outside the Komatsuzawa mansion. It was an impressive building, five stories tall, and it had a kind of medieval feeling to it. The young Hitachiin took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before a butler appeared and welcomed him in. The butler showed him the way to Akira's room, which was in the underground basement. Kaoru shivered when he went down the long stair, he preferred to stay above ground.

The butler showed him to the club president's room, bowed and took his leave. Kaoru braced himself and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps at the other side, and then the door swung open.

"Welcome. You look delicious." Akira smirked. He leaned forward to kiss Kaoru, but the younger boy frowned and stepped back. Akira looked slightly irritated.

"None of that now, remember why you're here." He pulled Kaoru into the room and closed the door behind them. He didn't lock it though, which Kaoru found a tiny bit comforting.

The twin looked around in the bedroom. There were no windows, so none of the soft evening light found it's way into Akira's room. A chandelier hang in the roof. It bathed the room in cold, dim light. The floor was of stone, and in the middle of the room there resided a large bed. Kaoru found the room similar to a prison cell. He was starting to get very nervous.

"Wow… You and your brother really are something, I've never seen sexier boys." Akira purred quietly and stroked Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru flinched and glared at him.

"Leave Hikaru out of this, this is just between you and me."

"My, my, my… What happened to the shy, blushing boy at the Host club? Aren't you a bit out of character dear?" Akira chuckled as he started to remove Kaoru's jacket.

"It's an act, idiot…" Kaoru shivered when he felt cold fingers brushing against his neck.

Akira trailed small kisses up Kaoru's neck, and chuckled slightly when the younger one tensed. "Tss… Relax. I'll do more to you than just kiss your neck, so you better start getting used to it." His hand went down and squeezed Kaoru's ass, and Kaoru jumped and tried to swat the hand away.

"Stay still!" Akira growled and trapped Kaoru's wrist in one hand. "Stop resisting, just enjoy it as the little slut we both know you are… We can do this nice and slow, or rough and fast, it's up to you. Do you understand?" Kaoru didn't answer but defiantly refused to look at Akira.

"I said, do you understand slut?" Akira snarled and violently turned Kaoru's face towards his own.

"Yes." Kaoru said quietly, looking at his molester with hate. Akira let go of him and went over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and picking out stuff. Kaoru didn't know what it was, cause he refused to look at the club president more than absolutely necessary. Soon Akira came back, and embraced the younger one from behind. Kaoru could feel him smiling into his neck.

"Remember that sweetie, you have to do what I say and answer when I ask you stuff. I mean, you were kind of sold to me, weren't you? You are here to pay the price with your body… You're nothing more than a simple whore, not to me and not to them."

Kaoru snorted and pushed Akira away from him. He turned and glared at the other boy in disgust.

"And you're nothing more than a slimy, lonely creep, whose only chance at love is a forced and blackmailed one. No one wants you, no one loves you. I pity you. You are pathetic." Akira snarled and Kaoru thought he saw something snap in the club president's eyes. Maybe he'd gone too far…

"I've had it with you're attitude slut!" Akira was furious, and Kaoru tensed in apprehension. "So, rough and fast it is. My pleasure…" Akira smiled sadistically and raised his fist. Kaoru didn't have time to evade the punch, and Akira's fist connected forcefully with his temple. Pain exploded in his head, and he felt himself falling to the floor. Then everything turned black.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Dear readers, I am terribly sorry and embarrassed to tell you that I will now abandon this story. I feel that I will not be able to make the last chapter justice. Sorry.**

**Hihi, did any of you buy it? I'm joking! Sorry I am so tired… Of course I will write the last chapter as well! But I will set up a musical with my class, so I will not have much time. I am going to play a stupid housewife XD. However, I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Answer to lotlot: Well, I might have some plans about a sequel, and I will definitely write more! Don't you worry ^^ I know that Kyouya's father and Akira are evil, but I love to write evil characters, especially Akira, he is so creepy! :o Thank you so much sweetie! I love you too 3 Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Yeah sorry, the last chapter was kind of frustrating, and I kind of think this chapter is too… But we're heading towards an ending! If it's happy or not, we'll see (but remember I'm no fan of angst ^^) Kyouya's father is a real prick, I think that it's very important for parents to support their children, especially about sensitive stuff as sexuality. Thank you so much for your comment! Hugs and love Custard**

**Thank you all for reading my story, hugs to all of you! (I read that you need at least 4 hugs each day. 8 hugs makes you feel good, and 12 makes you grow as a person.) I hope it's true ^^**

**Please review, and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!**

**/Midnight Custard**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, Custard here. I'm so sorry that this is late, but I've had unholy much to do in school.**

**I do not own Ouran, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Warning: Bad language and some violence.**

**Let me present the last chapter of We flourish in the shadow.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kyouya sat staring out of one of the Hitachiin mansion's windows. After Kaoru had left him and Hikaru in the corridor, Kyouya had disobeyed his father and followed the older twin home. He just couldn't leave Hikaru on his own right now.

Kyouya turned from the window and looked at the other boy in concern. Hikaru sat on the twins´ bed with his knees pulled up beneath him. He was grasping Akira's photo in both hands, and was staring at it with frustration and hate. Kyouya didn't know what to say to make the twin feel better, so he said nothing.

He once again turned to the window, and let his forehead rest against the cold glass. It was soon ten o´ clock, and Kaoru would give himself to Akira in a couple of minutes. Kyouya peered down at the dark garden beneath and sighed heavily. This was all his fault.

If it wasn't for him and his stupid father, this wouldn't have happened. The twins would have lived happily together as always, without any pervert assholes or blackmailing. But, Kyouya had joined the twins and he immediately brought problems. Their relationship was a secret, and if it came out Kyouya would be in big trouble. His father would be furious, and there was no way that he'd let his own son have a relationship with two men. So, Kaoru had gone to the wolf's nest to save their relationship. To save Kyouya.

Kyouya remembered the movie they had watched the evening they first slept together. Moulin Rouge. He remembered that the heroine had gone to the evil duke to sleep with him, to save the theatre. He remembered the bitter words her lover had sung in anguish, as he waited for her to come back, the jealousy burning in his every vein.

"_His eyes upon your face" _

Kyouya remembered Akira staring deeply into the younger twin's eyes after he'd found them in the abandoned classroom.

"_His hand upon your hand"_

He remembered the excited, dirty expression on the club president's face as Kaoru had grasped his hand and led him towards the cafeteria.

"_His lips caress your skin"_

Kyouya felt the anger spreading like fire through him when he imagined Akira's perverted smile as he slowly kissed down Kaoru's pale neck. He saw the older boy grasp Kaoru's wrists and push him down on the bed, leering at the redhead and laughing cruelly as Kaoru begged him to stop…

Kyouya's dark thoughts were interrupted by a loud ripping noise. He spun around and saw Hikaru ripping the cursed photography in pieces. The older twin's mouth was set in a stern line, and he continuously rubbed his eyes, angrily brushing away tears.

Something broke in Kyouya. This was all wrong. Kaoru was sacrificing his body for Kyouya's sake, and Hikaru was torturing himself, forcing himself to not run and save Kaoru for Kyouya's sake.

They must really care for me, Kyouya thought overwhelmed. They were suffering and paying for matters that practically only concerned him. Kyouya's grey eyes darkened to an ominous black. And here he was sitting, doing nothing!

He could stop this and alone take the consequences of his actions. Hell, it wasn't like they would be able to keep their relationship a secret forever.

Kyouya straightened himself up and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He would let that greasy slime ball send the picture to his father. If his father couldn't accept him and love him regardless of his sexuality, then that was the old man's problem and not Kyouya's. And to be honest, when had his father ever loved him anyway?

Kyouya would happily sacrifice his place in his dysfunctional family, if it meant that he could live openly together with the twins. He would start his own companies, and get rich on his own, he didn't need his father's money. Kyouya smirked. He was way more intelligent than his father anyway…

His mind set, Kyouya abruptly rose from the chair and turned to Hikaru. The younger boy stopped his destruction of the photography, and watched him with dull eyes.

"Come Hikaru, let's go get Kaoru."

O-O-O-O-O

Hikaru's and Kyouya's car screeched to a stop in front of the Komatsuzawa mansion at a quarter past ten. They hurried out of the limo and walked swiftly to the door.

"Okay, we tell whoever opens the door, that we're friends of Akira and that we want to visit him, alright?" Kyouya said as he rang the doorbell.

Hikaru frowned. "But isn't it a bit late for friends to come visiting?"

Kyouya was just to answer when the door opened. A butler stood in the doorway, looking at them suspiciously. He frowned when he saw Hikaru.

"Excuse me young sir, but didn't I just let you in here?" Hikaru winked discreetly at Kyouya before answering the butler.

"Oh, yes you did sir, but I had to go and meet up with Kyouya here, the poor soul really has no sense of orientation!" Hikaru softened his voice and smiled shyly towards the butler, probably in an attempt to imitate his brother.

The old butler smiled kindly and let them in. Kyouya let out a relieved breath, Hikaru's act had worked. Now they only needed to…

"I suppose that sir can find his own way to mr Komatsuzawa's bedroom this time, it's just down the stairs and then the second door to the right. Young masters have to excuse me but I have some vacuum cleaning to do." The butler bowed slightly and disappeared into a room to the left.

Kyouya and Hikaru wasted no time, but ran down the stairs quickly. The long staircase ended in a dark, stony corridor, which was only lit by torches on the walls.

"Geez, what's wrong with this guy? He's worse than Nekozawa-sempai…" Hikaru muttered and looked around suspiciously.

"Look, there's the second door to the right. Kaoru must be in there." Kyouya nodded towards a door in the middle of the corridor. Hikaru nodded eagerly and they both sneaked closer the door silently. They shared a look and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Akira was in the middle of removing Kaoru's underwear when the two boys came tumbling in. The newspaper president jumped in surprise before grinding his teeth together and snarling at the intruders.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out! Our deal was that I could have him for a night, and you're interrupting!" Neither Kyouya nor Hikaru paid him any notice. They were staring at Kaoru, who laid unconscious on the big bed, face down and with his arms tied to the bedpost. He was naked with his briefs around his knees.

Kyouya heard Hikaru give a furious growl and in the next second, the older twin pounced on Akira.

"You fucking asshole, what have you done to him? I'll kill you, you miserable piece of shit!" Kyouya closed the door behind him and went to free Kaoru from the bed. He felt that Hikaru had the task of kicking Akira's ass covered, even though he wouldn't mind beating that idiot himself…

"Waah! Get off me you crazy clone!" Akira and Hikaru was rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking at each other. Soon Akira managed to knock Hikaru over and held him down while smiling sadistically.

"Mm I kind of like you in this position… Maybe I'll take you instead of your whore of a brother. I'm sure you're tighter… Ouh fuck!" Hikaru had head-butted him hard on his nose bone, breaking both his nose and his expensive glasses. Hikaru threw him over and continued to throw punches into the older boy's stomach.

"Don't you dare talk about Kaoru like that! You sick, perverted freak!"

In the meantime, Kyouya had released Kaoru from the scarves holding his wrists. He wrapped his cloak around the younger boy's naked form, and lifted him from the bed.

"Hikaru, that's enough. Let's get out of here." Kyouya spoke calmly. Hikaru punched Akira a final time before scrambling up and joining Kyouya. He immediately took his brother from Kyouya's arms and glared one final time at Akira before kicking the door open and stepping out. Kyouya stood looking at the broken newspaper president coldly. Akira had blood dripping from his nose, and his lip was split in two places. He sneered at Kyouya hatefully.

"You just made your life's worst mistake Ootori." He spat venomously. "I'll send your porn to your father, and then you can just kiss your little whores good bye.." He smiled menacingly. "You should just have let me fuck that slut, I'm sure he would've loved it anyway." Akira finally managed to get up on his knees.

Kyouya smirked darkly at him. "YOU just made your life's worst mistake Akira. I'll keep Hikaru and Kaoru, no matter what. I'll handle my father. But you, you'll be charged for attempted rape on Hitachiin Kaoru. I also believe you should be expelled from Ouran, because of your unhealthy obsession with the Hitachiin twins. You have ruined your future Akira. See you in court." He turned and walked out.

O-O-O-O-O

The days that followed the dire night were crazy.

As soon as Kyouya and the twins had left the house, Akira sent the picture to Mr Ootori in blind rage. A little while later his house was invaded by secret agents, working for the Ootori group. The agents terminated the newspaper club chairman's computer, making it impossible for Akira to spread the picture to other people.

The next day Kyouya had a huge fight with his father. Mr Ootori was furious, his son had lied to him, been really irresponsible, almost destroyed the family's reputation and was a homosexual. The older man stood screaming at his son for hours, but Kyouya held his ground. Finally Mr Ootori gave Kyouya an ultimatum. He could choose to stay with his family, but then he of course had to break up with Hikaru and Kaoru and stop acting so irresponsible and childish. If he did not, Mr Ootori never wanted to see his son again.

Kyouya chose the latter, said good bye to his family and left his home.

He stayed at the Hitachiin mansion for some time. They told the twins parents about their relationship, and being already used to Hikaru and Kaoru being together, Mr and Mrs Hitachiin accepted Kyouya without any grudges.

Soon Kyouya used his own not so modest savings to buy a rather large attic story in the inner city. It was a bright and spacious place, but it wasn't near as big as Kyouya's former house. Kyouya planned to share the apartment with Hikaru and Kaoru in a few years, but in the meantime he would happily have the place all to himself. He needed a calm place where he could start to create his own new company. Without his father's money, he needed to build up his own empire.

And then there was the matter with Akira. After some time the twins told their parents about Akira's blackmailing and about what happened to Kaoru. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were shocked and angry and they immediately charged the newspaper club chairman.

Yuzuha Hitachiin and her husband were not always there for their sons, but they loved them more than anything. If someone hurt one of their precious boys, there would be hell to pay.

The Hitachiin's hired the best prosecutor and lawyer in Japan, and the former club president was done for. Akira Komatsuzawa was sentenced to 18 months in prison, for attempt at rape and blackmail concerning sexual favours.

After this, things finally began to cool down and return to somewhat normal.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya Ootori was sitting in front of his laptop, studying the profit's the Host club had made during the past week. The club had ended over one hour ago, and by now all their customers and also most of the hosts were gone. Only Kyouya and the Hitachiin twins remained in the third music room.

Kyouya smiled to himself, today's theme had been space and it had been very successful. All the girls had left their astronauts (hosts) with satisfied smiles all over their faces. Oh yes, the money gained from today's Host club were enough to put Kyouya in a very good mood.

But after some minutes Kyouya's satisfied smile changed to a cunning smirk, and he leaned closer to his laptop, eagerly studying the statistics. Then he abruptly rose, and strode over to the twins. The brothers were sitting in a sofa, Hikaru sketching in his drawing pad and Kaoru reading a novel.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kyouya stood in front of the twins, with his arms crossed and a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah?" The twins answered simultaneously and focused curious eyes on their sempai.

"Did you know," Kyouya asked casually, "that by kissing me, you two would increase your designations with approximately 100 %?" He grinned. "I mean, all hosts already knows that we're together anyway, and to display some more affection in front of the girls would only make them happier. The Host club would make much more money if we took our "secret love triangle" to the next level."

The twins exchanged glances, smiled mischievously and slowly got up from the sofa.

Kaoru sneaked up to Kyouya and pressed himself into Kyouya's left side. "Your wish is our law, oh shadow king…"

"We don't mind kissing our sexy boyfriend in front of crazy fangirls." Hikaru leaned on Kyouya's right side, slowly kissing his neck.

"But we're curious Kyouya-sempai…" Kaoru bit his ear teasingly.

"Are you sure money is the only reason you want me and Kaoru to kiss you?" Hikaru purred seductively.

Kyouya could only shake his head and smile as two pairs of smooth lips leaned in to meet his own. If it was something he had learnt in the last couples of adventurous months, it was that not even to him, the shadow king, money could always come first.

Kyouya Ootori had a new priority in his life.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**My god. It's done. It's over. **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, all people who have alerted or put my story among their favourites and ALL my readers. You have made my first fanfic a delight to write. You have supported me so much and I can't tell you how much it means for me. THANK YOU! You're the best.**

**Please leave a final review and let me know what you think about the whole story! **

**Also, if I get any reviews from any anonymous readers, I won't be able to thank you since there won't be a chapter after this. So, I thank you now, by all my heart! (if I won't get any anonymous reviews I'll look like a fool, I know)**

**This story is finished, but I'm already having an idea about a sequel. I'm thinking post-Ouran. Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru living together in Kyouya's apartment. Kyouya will have his company, Hikaru will be a designer and Kaoru will read at the university. What do you think? Good idea? Bad?**

**Oh and I've noticed that people seemed to appreciate the threesome smex in this, so my next project will be…. Write a series of lemons with Kyo/Hik/Kao! And you decide what's going to be in it. Just leave a request in a review or pm me if you have any idea! But you'll have to request a certain plot or a kink or something, you can't only write "sex between Kyouya and the twins!" cause that won't help me much. I would really appreciate one or two requests soon, so I can get started! (And practise my lemon-writing… I kind of need it XD)**

**Answer to lotlot: Oh I'm sorry I made you distressed dear, but I ´gave them a happy ending, neh? I'm so happy you liked the dream thing! It was just some random inspiration I got from somewhere XD And I'm sorry about my little joke, I was feeling silly ^^. Lottie, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You've been such a great support and I've loved to get your reviews throughout this story. I hope we'll talk again soon, cause I'll miss you! Hugs and love, Custard**

**Answer to KuroPika X: Thank you so much for your review! Wow, your friend really has a gift! I'd like to see things in my dream too, or maybe not… It would probably be pretty scary :s. Thank you again! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to bigfan: Thank you for having faith in me and my little story. I really hope I didn't disappoint you! But I made it happy in the end at least : ). I did the thing with Akira for the drama sure, but also because I needed to break Kyouya free from his father. I really don't like his father, and I liked the idea of Kyouya separating from his family and starting on his own (with the twins). Thank you so much for being such a wonderful, loyal reviewer! It means so much to me! Hugs and love, Custard**


End file.
